


A New Beginning

by JustJen



Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 32,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJen/pseuds/JustJen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place after being reborn into the new world where not everyone remembers their former lives. Everyone except two who in finding each other rekindle a friendship that evolves into something neither of them ever expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Solitude

**Author's Note:**

> *Note from the author* - I plan on this being a lengthy series and I would like to say ahead of time to be prepared for mature and explicit chapters in the future. If that isn't something you are into then this is not the series for you. For those of you whom it is for I hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> I enjoy feedback so if there is something you would like to read about in my stories please feel free to comment and make requests. I write for a living and my job is to write for the fans, not just for myself!

 

Alone. That was how he preferred it. Hope Estheim was not the type to make friends. Not because he couldn't, he just preferred solitude. He had always been different, his father had never failed to point that out while he was growing up. His mother had always viewed it as him having a gentle soul. The truth was, no one ever understood. Hell he didn't understand half the time. 

When he was fourteen that's when things really began to change. That was when the dreams started. Strange dreams that made no sense to him about places he'd never been and people he'd never met. In the beginning it used to frighten him, but as he got older it was a regular occurrence that he learned to shake off. By the time he graduated college it was such a part of his life that he knew he would have felt panicked if he didn't have the dreams. He had tried explaining it to his mom in the beginning but she said it was just his minds way of trying to deal with the anxiety at school. Not even close he had thought, but the next few times he brought it up to her he noticed that look of concern that he knew all to well. That was the last time they had that conversation. 

He had one solid friend growing up, the kid next door who was so outgoing Hope never even had to try being his friend. Andrew Thomas was his name. He had talked about the dreams with Andrew who always listened but gave that same dumb blank stare in response. Toward the end of high school Andrew's response turned from an “I don't know” to a “Dude, you seriously need to get laid.” That was the last thing on Hope's mind. Not that he hadn't noticed girls and that they had noticed him back, he was just preoccupied with school work. Unsurprisingly, Hope graduated Valedictorian with the highest of honors. 

He got accepted at an Ivy league college and received his masters in Science and Engineering. Andrew however decided college life was not his path and joined the service instead. Sadly, Andrew never came home. He died a war hero and Hope lost the only real friend he felt he had ever had. 

When Hope turned twenty four everything changed. Including his dreams. His dreams had become so real he felt as though he was living an entirely different life while he was asleep. It became so overwhelming he thought he was going insane and decided to seek therapy. Seven therapists, several failed medications and a much lighter wallet later, Hope realized this was a burden he must carry alone. Within a year he decided to try a different approach altogether and much to his fathers disapproval, he quit his job and sold his apartment in the middle of downtown. It was time for a change.

Hope bought a run-down old farmhouse from an elderly man who was more than grateful to be rid of it. Hope saw it as an opportunity that gave him something else to focus on. It also provided all the solitude and solace he had so desperately wanted. Not a neighbor for miles. Hope was finally alone with his thoughts away from the distractions of city life. 

 

-

 

It really was a shit shack when he gave it a thorough inspection. He hadn't bought it though for the house itself, if he wanted to he could tare it down and build a new one. Instead he spent his time examining each room and considering the potential it had and how he wanted to proceed. Money had never been an issue, his parents were wealthy and he was an only child that wanted for nothing. That being said, he had accumulated some wealth on his own in the few years he had worked at the lab with his father. His nest egg for a new future.

He didn't have much in the way of furniture, he had left rather hastily to avoid escalating the already unnecessary confrontation he had had with his father. A backpack full of clean clothes, toiletries, a few sandwiches his mother packed and a sleeping bag were all he took with him. There were some things still left from the previous owners. An old fridge that smelled musty, a wood burning stove, a moldy couch, a rusted bed frame and an old mattress were all that remained. He certainly had his work cut out for him, but he was actually excited at the prospect and somehow it made him feel at ease. That night, sleep came easy for Mr. Hope Estheim.

 

-

 

Hope's eyes opened wide as he screamed out sitting up right on that old mattress. Lightning. Her name was Lightning. As he sat there breathing heavily he tried to make sense of what he had just seen so clearly in his mind. He wiped the sweat from his brow and exhaled slowly to regain his composure. A dream, it was just another dream he told himself. The sun was beginning to rise and he took that as an invitation to start the day. 

Hope peered inside the bathtub and felt horrified at the sight. Disgusting would have been a polite way of putting things and he spent the better half of the morning scrubbing the tub with the half full jug of bleach he had found underneath the sink. When it seemed safe enough to climb into he turned on the water and waited for the rust colored water to run it's course. The water never made it's way past luke warm but Hope was grateful all the same to wash away the dirt, sweat and the smell of chemicals that seemed to have temporarily claimed refuge on his fingers. 

Breakfast was one of Nora's sandwiches and though Hope was grateful for the food, he knew it was time for a trip into town to buy groceries and a variety of cleaning products to begin the process of creating a suitable home for himself. It took him several hours to walk into town and twice more to return home with his new cache of supplies. Luckily he hadn't purchased any frozen groceries.

The rest of his day was spent cleaning out the musty fridge, washing down the walls and scrubbing the floors. The smell of pine and lemon filled the air as he dumped the rest of the mud colored water next to the house. Phase one complete. After a dinner of steak and potatoes followed by a bowl of the fresh strawberries he had bought in town he decided to take a quick rinse off and call it an early night. 

Serah, sister of Lightning. Noel. The time travelers. I remember when you arrived the first time. We were all working to fix a broken world. Chaos threatened everything we held dear.  
Her smile was sweet, his eyes were intense. I remember. I was there. I was, wasn't I?

Hope rolled onto his side and pulled the pillow around his head. What does all of this mean? Why me? Am I being punished? Hope sighed into his pillow still trying desperately to hold onto each detail vividly. Another entry for the journal yet with no answers. At least now he had some names. That had to mean something, however, whatever it was, he had no clue. 

 

-

 

Several days passed while Hope rebuilt an entirely new atmosphere around him, yet every night his dreams gave him more and more. While it provided so much insight it also left him lost and frustrated. All he wanted was an answer, shit, he'd settle for a hint. As usual though, nothing ever came. Every new revelation opened more doors to the unknown and Hope grew restless once again. 

The wind was picking up, a storm on the way. Hope quickly removed the clothes from the line he had hand washed that morning. The wind whipped through his hair blowing those silver strands wildly across his face. He fumbled as he pulled at the clothespins cursing softly under his breath. As he looked up he could see the gray clouds rolling swiftly by, rain would follow shortly. He ran into the house dumping the handful of clothes he had procured over the side of the couch before returning for the rest. However when he stepped outside the watery onslaught had begun. He rushed to pull the last shirt from the line but the clothespin refused to relinquish its grip. Normally Hope would have just left it but not today. He was sick of feeling defeated. He was tired of feeling that he had no control. 

The wind lashed at him and the rain thoroughly soaked his clothes and left his hair drenched, the deluge making it's way down his face. He tugged at the shirt not caring if it ripped, he would take control over this one stupid simple thing at least. Then he heard it. A voice being swallowed by the wind, unrecognizable. His mind. It was his imagination playing tricks on a lonely soul. He continued his futile mission with more fervor than before.

“Hope! Hope is that you? Hope!”

He spun around covering his forehead with his arm to block the rain and wind. Was he dreaming? A figure in the near distance made it's way closer to him through the rampaging storm. He couldn't make out much except that the figure appeared to be male. He waited for the man to nearly reach him before yelling out.

“Who are you?” he yelled, voice half muffled by the wind. A man soaked to the bone approached him also trying to shield himself from the fury of the storm. It wasn't until he reached Hope that they could properly see each other momentarily. Hope gasped and took a step back tripping and landing in the mud behind him. He stared at the man in bewilderment. 

“N-Noel? Is that...really you?” He began to tremble, whether it was from the cold relentless storm or the fact that a familiar face from his dreams was staring at him with the most heartfelt smile he couldn't tell. The man offered Hope his hand and without hesitation Hope took it. When he got to his feet he stood face to face with the stranger, only, to Hope he was no stranger. Those familiar sapphire eyes were undeniable. 

“Noel?” Hope asked, tears building. The drenched man smiled and wiped the drenched brown locks from his face.

“Hope. You...remember me?” Noel asked astonished. Hope exhaled loudly and threw his arms around Noel hugging him so tightly he feared the man might disappear into thin air. The brunette laughed and returned the welcoming embrace. As Hope pulled back he didn't let go of Noel. Instead he looked the man up and down and with his right hand he touched Noels face making sure he was in fact real. When Noel nodded understanding Hope's unspoken question Hope once more pulled Noel in close and tears formed in his eyes as he buried his face into Noel's shoulder. They stood that way for a few moments letting the storm whip all around them unaffected by it's anger.


	2. It's Just Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Noel find themselves alone in remembering a distant past

     He still wasn't convinced even though a drenched Noel dripped on the wood floor leaving a small pool at his feet. Hope just stood there equally wet but couldn't take his eyes off of the man. He stood opened mouthed and staring. After setting a drenched backpack on the ground and wiping the hair from his face Noel met Hope's gaze. He smiled and laughed playfully.

     "Hope, I don't suppose I could trouble you for a towel to dry off? It's okay, I promise not to disappear on you." He smiled coolly bringing Hope's thoughts back to the present. Hope laughed nervously in response but quickly retrieved two giant bath towels for them to dry off with. He tossed the towel to Noel then began vigorously drying his hair that had been sopping. He heard a groan followed by a long sigh and looked up quizzically. Noel stood there shirtless peering into his bag with a look of annoyance and frustration.

     "Something wrong?" Hope asked. Noel turned to him frowning.

     "Ugh, yes. Everything in my pack is soaked the whole way through from this fucking storm. I have no dry clothes." Hope didn't have to guess what Noel would end up asking next and without hesitation he disappeared into the bedroom and shortly returned with a neatly folded ensemble of clothing for the man. Noel blushed slightly feeling embarrassed for having to borrow another mans undergarments. Hope sensed the momentary discomfort and chuckled.

     "They are all clean and I promise I don't have cooties." he teased and Noel couldn't help but smile in response. Hope took their wet clothes and hung them over the tub while Noel changed. It was rather endearing in a way to see how well his clothes fit the other man. Of course it was simply a t-shirt with draw string shorts but it looked like he was comfortable none-the-less. After a few sandwiches and some hot coffee to warm them they sat on the couch that had seen better days.

     "This place seems...cozy." Noel lied badly but Hope took no offense.

     "This place is a shit hole you mean." Hope laughed and Noel joined in.

     "So why are you in this shit hole in the middle of nowhere?" The brunette asked as he took a long swig from his coffee mug. Hope contemplated for a moment before responding.

     "It's...complicated." Noel raised an eyebrow intrigued by the statement.

     "What'd you do Estheim? Who'd you kill?" Hope nearly dropped his mug staring at the man sitting next to him in bewilderment.

     "So like what, did you bury her in the backyard or something?"

     "Noel, what the-"

     "Dude it's cool, I won't tell anyone. Your secret's safe with me." Noel interrupted finding the horror on Hope's face too funny to continue teasing him. He busted out laughing and when Hope realized that Noel had been kidding he punched him in the arm.

     "You fucking dick." Hope laughed as Noel shouldered him roughly.

     "Yes I kid, I kid. But you still haven't answered my question." Hope exhaled slowly.

     "Yes I know it's complicated but that's really not a fair answer."

     "Well, in all honesty? I came out here to get away from everything. I thought I was going insane. Then you showed up out of nowhere and now I'm not sure if I have gone insane or you are actually truly here." Noel didn't respond right away which made Hope a tad nervous. Had he gone insane?

     "How'd you find me?" Hope asked breaking the growing silence. Noel smiled.

     "I looked you up and ended up speaking with your Ma who kindly pointed me in the right direction." Hope rolled his eyes and sighed.

     "She's worried about you. Says you are all alone and going down a dark path. Is that true Hope?" Noels face changed from playful to concerned. Hope was caught off guard by the sudden change in pace of the conversation.

     "Woah, hold up a sec. First off, how did you know who I was let alone set off on a journey to find me?" Hope asked defensively.

     "I know who you are the same way you know who I am. You've had the dreams all your life right?" Hope felt a chill down his spine.

     "You? You've also had dreams about, whatever the fuck it is we dream about?" Noel looked almost as relieved as Hope felt knowing he was not alone.

     "Yes Hope. I too have had the dreams. All my life." Noel confirmed.

     "What is it? What are we dreaming about?" Hope asked crossing his fingers Noel knew the answer.

     "Personally I think it's memories from another life. Why we were the only one's chosen to remember I honestly don't know." The others. So there were more. What was her name? Lightning.

     "Wait you mean like Lightning?" Hope offered. A huge smile filled across Noels face.

     "You remember her name. Any of the others? I mean besides me obviously." Hope thought about it for a moment trying really hard to recall then he suddenly remembered. He jumped up from the couch, went into the bedroom before quickly returning with a thick notebook. He handed it to Noel who looked momentarily confused before opening a nearly full journal.

     "Wow you recorded all your dreams. Hope this is amazing." Noel stated flipping through. After a moment of lengthy silence Noel spoke without looking up from the book in his hands.

     "I found them all Hope. All except Lightning." His voice carried an empty tone to it. He almost sounded defeated.

     "And?" Hope asked carefully. Noel closed the book and set it down before turning to face Hope. The expression on Noel's face somehow haunted Hope. Like he was looking at some version of himself had Noel never come wandering up that dirt road out front. Noel shook his head softly.

     "Seems we are the only one's who remember." _It's just us._


	3. Do You Trust Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel shows Hope what it means to have fun and relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* This chapter has explicit material. 
> 
>  
> 
> I am trying to produce a chapter a day, so far so good. I know the beginning was a little bland for those of you who are like me and just want to dive straight in to the good stuff. This is the chapter that finally gets the ball rolling! So much more to come, hope you are enjoying. :)

It had been a week and yet it felt like yesterday that Noel came wandering up that driveway soaked to the bone. The two had picked up like they had been friends for life. Well, perhaps another lifetime would be more accurate. Noel offered to stick around and lend a hand at fixing up the place and Hope gladly took advantage. The pair had been working all day on ripping up the floor in the back bedroom which had doubled as storage from the previous owner. Rain had leaked through the roof over the years leaving the semi-carpeted floor molded and warped. It was labor intensive to say the least and by the end of the day they were both more than ready to relax for the evening. Two hot showers and some soup for dinner later the two took up their usual resting spots in the living room. Noel had found an old armchair on the side of the road on their way back from town earlier that week and had insisted that they take it with them. He had laughed and said it added to the charm of the house. Hope begrudgingly agreed and ended up claiming it in the long run as his favorite relaxation spot. Noel never had failed to remind him of it either. As Hope had fallen into his armchair, legs drooped carelessly over the side Noel sighed leaning comfortably into the back of the couch. He closed his eyes and smiled reaching his arms to rest over his head. Hope smiled and closed his eyes enjoying his own little piece of bliss.

"Estheim you know what today is don't you?" Noel mused.

"Friday?" Hope offered never opening his eyes. He heard rustling and movement from Noel but didn't want to disturb his own comfortable piece of heaven so he disregarded the commotion and continued happily staring at the back of his eyelids. Noel left the room and Hope could hear the cupboard in the kitchen open and then close.

"You still hungry? There's leftover spaghetti in the bottom of the fridge." Hope called out. Though Noel was slender he was also very muscular and held an unending appetite in the likes Hope had never seen. Noel shuffled back into the living room and Hope's eyes finally opened at the sound of glasses being set on the coffee table. He looked over and watched as Noel poured two shots and looked at Noel in suspicion. Noel smiled. 

"Tomorrow  _is_ Saturday. You are giving us the day off I hope." Noel downed a shot and poured himself another before walking over to Hope and handing him one. Hope studied the contents then smelled before abruptly pulling back.

"What in god's name is this?" Hope said as he wrinkled his nose.

"It smells awful." He added. Noel threw another one back then pointed to the glass in Hope's hand.

"Drink it." Noel commanded and Hope hesitantly sipped it before spitting out the little he had taken. Noel laughed heartily.

"What, have you never done shots before?" He teased. Hope flushed. No, he hadn't. He had never tasted a drop of alcohol in his life. He looked back up at Noel though he said nothing. Noels smile disappeared momentarily.

"You've never had a drink before have you?" Noel stated rather than asked. Noel shook his head in pity before smiling again. Hope actually felt embarrassed for his sobriety. He studied the glass again carefully before making the decision to not look completely lame in front of his friend and painfully swallowed it down. His eyes watered and he made a painful face as he set the glass down looking up to a very excited Noel standing in front of the couch, bottle in hand.

"Oh-ho! I'm so proud!" He teased sounding completely enthralled at Hope's new adventure.

"Only, you're doing it wrong. It's horrible if you actually taste it . That's why it's a shot." Noel offered. Hope frowned in disgust.

"Then what's the point in even drinking it?" Noel's grin widened at that question. _Hope has never been drunk._

"Here, I'll show you. You kinda gotta do it one motion." He leaned over and refilled Hope's glass then his own.

"Do it with me." Hope reluctantly picked the glass up.

"Hold it up to your lips but don't drink it. The goal is the swallow it in one gulp. I find it helps if you throw your head back to help it hit the back of your throat faster." Noel downed his then waited for Hope to do the same. This time Hope had it right on the money.

"Oh Estheim, this is going to be a fun night." Noel laughed knowing Hope had no idea what he was in store for.

 

Seven shots later Hope was beyond intoxicated yet he was holding his liquor rather well. Noel was equally as smashed now laying on the couch facing Hope who was once again sprawled out across his chair. They had been joking around about school days when Noel decided to finally attack Hope with a question he was most curious about.

"So Estheim what's the story with you? No girlfriend?" Hope smiled feeling all warm and fuzzy. Normally that topic would have made him uncomfortable but right now he wasn't himself. He shook his head no. Noel wrinkled his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Come out of a bad relationship or something?" Noel tried again. Hope's answer being the same as before.

"Boyfriend?" He offered and Hope laughed yet shaking his head once again.

"What the fuck man, how do you get off out here in the middle of nowhere?" Noel was blunt but it wasn't something that surprised Hope, he had learned right away that Noel freely spoke what was on his mind. Hope contemplated an answer but the failure at responding immediately now had Noel sitting up in amusement. Hope looked over at him and suggesting with body language he had no idea.

"Wait what? Woah woah woah woah! Back this train up, what the fuck are you saying Hope? What do you mean you don't _know?_ " Noel laughed watching his inebriated friend try and form some sort of response.

"I dunno, I just...don't. Haven't really felt the need to I guess." Noel's jaw hung open, Hope had to be kidding of course.

"Shit when's the last time you've gotten laid dude?" Noel asked before taking another swig from the bottle. Hopes already pink cheeks darkened and he tried to look away so Noel couldn't see but it was too late. Noel never missed anything. 

"Woah seriously? You're a.....virgin? How is that possible? You must have been swatting the girls off in high school." Noel said leaning back against the couch staring at Hope in bewilderment. 

"I don't know, guess it just wasn't that important to me then." Hope offered but Noel wasn't buying it.

"Are you saving it till you find the one and get married?" Hope sighed at Noels question.

"No. I just, haven't. I've been preoccupied most of my life trying to understand what the hell I was going through. Everything else wasn't as important. Sex and drinking even less so." Hope snapped teasingly. Noel smiled. 

"You need to get laid. I'm not just saying that to say it, I'm saying it as your friend. You need some fucking release dude. The pressure and weight on your shoulders needs to be alleviated on a regular basis. Or you end up going half mad and buying some run down shit shack in the middle of fucking nowhere." Noel laughed and Hope couldn't help but join in. He was right of course, but he had never met anyone he felt he could ever be intimate with. Noel broke the silence playfully.

"K so I gotta ask, I really am curious, so does like the carpet match the drapes and shit?" Hope laughed and turned red.

"What?"

"Dude, are your pubes all silver and shit? I mean, you gotta admit your natural hair color is quite bizarre." Hope chuckled face still flushed and warm.

"What do you care?" Hope teased laying back and closing his eyes.

"I'm seriously curious." Noel laughed and a smile spread across Hope's face. He rolled his head to the side and opened his eyes meeting Noel's stare. He sighed and feeling rather playful which was very much unlike him unbuttoned his shorts and partially unzipped exposing the perfect snowy down to the man on the other couch. Noel laughed and leaned back staring at his friend with a large smile.

"Hope you've come a long way in a week. I'm glad to see this side of you, you're actually a riot when you are relaxed and having a good time."

"You mean drunk." Hope retorted but found the statement endearing all the same.

"Eh, what can I say? It's easy when you're in good company." Hope offered trying to match the compliment. Noel grinned then patted the seat next to him beckoning Hope over. The silver haired man groaned at the idea of having to get up but managed it without falling over. He slumped next to his friend and they both leaned back into the couch simultaneously. The room wasn't spinning as much now for Hope so he could actually process whole thoughts without so much concentration. He looked over at Noel.

"In all seriousness, this has been the greatest week of my life. I feel like I'm somehow...home with you here. I know that sounds stupid but.."

"...it doesn't sound stupid at all. Believe me, I've been out there trying to find some sort of answer to all of this nonsense. It's been really fucked up for me on my own, but I wanted an answer so I was determined to find one. It lead me here and out of everyone, you were the only one who remembered who I was let alone our past. Can't just be coincidence can it?" His sapphire eyes held the weight of the world in them, or so it seemed to Hope. Hope contemplated it a moment before taking the risk and throwing it out there.

"Noel, I don't want this to sound weird but..." Noel looked at him questioningly. Hope sighed before continuing.

"Will you stay?" Hope asked with pleading eyes. Noel smiled sweetly looking somewhat perplexed.

"I thought I was staying.." Hopes face turned serious.

"Permanently." Noel smiled warmly and put his arm around the other man.

"Awww, you've already fallen in love with me huh? Well then, I guess I must oblige." As Hope exhaled smiling with relief he slumped forward resting his face in his hands. Noel rubbed his shoulder as a gesture of comfort.

"Goddamn you are tense Estheim. Even after what? Seven shots? Come here." Hope looked at Noel curiously as Noel spread his legs and leaned back making a spot for Hope in front of him.

"Sit. Lord knows someone has to help you." Hope hesitantly sat in front of Noel. 

"Hope, lay back and relax your shoulders. That is, if you even know how." Noel teased and Hope smirked slowly leaning back into the other man. Normally this would have seemed awkward but it was Noel. Awkward sometimes came with the territory. The brunette firmly gripped the other man's shoulders and started to deeply work his thumbs into Hopes tense muscles. Hope gave out a soft groan in approval. 

"This is what happens when you try to go it alone Hope, this is a lifetime of unnecessary tension" Noel said softly as he continued kneading the knots out of Hope's back. Hope almost felt bad for taking advantage of Noels generosity but it felt so good he couldn't bring himself to say anything. Noel had been right, he felt the tension of two lifetimes stored away and Noel was breaking down the door at last.

"Noel, I feel bad, you don't have to.."

"Does it feel good?" Noel asked.

"Yeah. Really good actually."

"Good, shut up." Noel cracked a smile as Hope became more relaxed. After a good fifteen minutes of destroying Hope's shoulder demons Noel could feel the sleepiness beginning to creep into the silver haired man. Seeing Hope so relaxed and happy registered deeply in Noel as he knew all too well how difficult the journey for Hope had been. Solitude had been cruel to him even though it had been self imposed.

"You getting sleepy?" Noel asked softly. Hope yawned and just nodded in response.

"Time for a good nights rest." Noel stated warmly but as Hope began to stand Noel pulled him back down and held him in place. Hope tensed for a moment confused and glanced to the side meeting Noels gaze. His face was expressionless, his eyes cool and calm.

"Do you trust me?" Noel asked and Hope furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yeah of course-"

"No I mean it, do you really trust me." Noel asked again. Hope felt confused as his companion stared at him waiting for an answer. Hope did trust him, but why was that suddenly so important?

"Yes Noel. I trust you. Why?" Noel smiled.

"Good. Tonight my friend I give you a gift." He stated pulling Hope back into the same position he was just moments before.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Hope asked smiling playfully. Noel pulled him gently back to lean against his own body. Hope momentarily hesitated but then relaxed against the other man's warm body. Noel said matter-of-factly,

"Tonight I give you the gift of dreamless sleep." Hope laughed out in response.

"You know that's impossible right? I've never had a dreamless night in my entire life."

"That sounds like a challenge Estheim, shall I once again prove you wrong?" Hope guffawed and replied.

"Do your worst." What happened next took Hope completely by surprise. So much so he sat frozen and speechless. The other mans arms were wrapped around his waist and now his right hand had undone the button of his shorts and was pulling down the zipper. Hope exhaled nervously.

"Noel? What are you-"

"You said you trusted me right?"

"Yeah but I didn't know you meant this." Noel sighed and momentarily stopped.

"What are you afraid of Hope? Feeling true release for the first time in your life?" Hope bit his lip and contemplated Noels question.

"I just...don't want things to get weird between us." He finally offered.

"It'll only be weird if you make it weird." Noel replied gently. Hope took a moment to contemplate Noels statement. After a few moments he leaned back into Noel and took a deep breath. Noel waited a few moments allowing Hope some time to relax and prepare. He ran his hand along the inside of Hope's thigh and felt the other mans length grow to life. He gently massaged until he could feel the bulge become rock hard. Hope let out a small gasp as Noel slowly ran his fingers through Hope's silvery down and released the man from the prison of his pants.

"Take them off, trust me." Noel spoke softly into the other mans ear and Hope obeyed, boxers and all. He felt slightly embarrassed being this naked in front of Noel but then he realized the entire situation was irregular and tried to put it out of his mind. Noel pulled him back into his chest shadowing the man sitting in front of him perfectly. He reached around as if it were his own and slowly began running his hand along the erection before him. Hope tried to stifle a moan but Noel scolded him and he continued stroking his length.

"No Hope, don't hold back. Let it all loose, there's nothing to be embarrassed of here." Noel whispered into the mans ear. Hope found his hips involuntarily pushing into Noels hand desiring every part of it to be touched. He closed his eyes and pressed harder against Noel, succumbing to the pleasure. Soft moans escaped his lips as he bucked into the other mans hand feeling the growing need to release approaching. His breaths got shorter, his moans louder and Noel tightened his grip feeling the orgasm rising in Hopes throbbing length.

"That's it Hope, now just let it go." Noel whispered in the man's ear. Hopes eyes opened just a moment before he let his head back and screamed out. His entire body contorted as his seed spilled forth and Noel was truly impressed at the distance it had traveled. Hope panted as he relaxed back into Noel, eyes closed.

"Holy fuck." Was all he managed. He held the man gently while Hope regained his composure. As his breathing returned to normal he sat up.

"Oh shit, what a mess." He chuckled and stood up ready to grab something to clean it up with. Noel stood up behind him.

"I got it, now go pass the fuck out and have the best sleep of your life." He smiled and kissed the top of Hope's head. 

 


	4. Innocence Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope gets a taste of what he has been missing out on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* This chapter had explicit material. 
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry I am so late posting, it was a crazy weekend. I loved writing this chapter, I hope you all enjoy reading it. :)

 

 

It had been a week and neither of them ever mentioned the events that took place that Friday evening. Instead they toiled away at the restoration the house was so desperately in need of and continued on as if nothing ever happened. But it did happen and Hope couldn't put it from his mind. He had thought of mentioning it several times but decided against it. He kept remembering Noels words. _"It'll only be weird if you make it weird."_   Hope had come to realize that in the few weeks Noel had stayed with him the brunette had become a integral part of his happiness. He wasn't willing to jeopardize that in any way.

It was definitely Friday as the pair could feel the aches and pains of the week throughout their bodies. Noel had insisted weekends were mandatory days off and though Hope wanted to object in the beginning, he soon found that Noel spoke words of wisdom. Hope collapsed into his chair and Noel plopped down on the couch both releasing big sighs of relief. Hope was comfortably full and relaxed from his hot shower. He closed his eyes gently allowing the breeze to dance through his hair. It had been such a beautiful day outside and now as the sun set and darkness seeped into the sky the air cooled perfectly carrying with it all the wonderful scents of wilderness. It put Hope at ease and he smiled with contentment. Noel watched the comfort find its way through his friend and seeing him so peaceful made him smile. He wasn't sure why he felt so emotionally invested in the silver haired mans happiness but just seeing him smile was all the comfort Noel felt he needed for himself. He too closed his eyes and allowed the whispers of the evening air swirl softly through him.

"Noel?"

"Hmm?"

"I can't thank you enough for everything you have done and are continuing to do here. It means the world to me just having you here." Hope spoke softly never once moving or even opening his eyes.

"You don't have to thank me, I enjoy being here. I should be thanking you for putting a roof over my head and food in my belly." Noel smiled also not moving from his blissful state.

"I meant what I said last Friday, I really would love to have you stay. Permanently. I have felt so miserable all my life facing the unknown all alone with no one to understand. Since you've been here I actually feel...happy. Content even. And for whatever reason my dreams are becoming shorter and quieter. It's like they're not as stressful for some reason."

"Same here, I actually haven't even had a dream the last few nights come to mention it." Hopes eyes opened and he glanced over at his friend who was as relaxed as Hope had ever seen him.

"Really?" Hope asked somewhat surprised that Noel hadn't mentioned it before. It was kinda a big deal. Or at least it was to Hope. Noels eyes opened and he smiled at Hope whimsically. 

"Well...it's probably because you're such a slave driver." Noel teased as Hope narrowed his eyes at the statement.

A few minutes passed by as they sat in silence before Hope broke it by saying,

"Noel, we need to talk about what happened." Hope almost instantly regretted the words the moment they spilled out. Noel looked at him confused indicating he had no clue what Hope was talking about.

"About last Friday." Hope added starting to feel the heat rise in his cheeks and ears. Noel smiled and then laughed.

"I'm actually surprised you lasted this long, I genuinely expected you to bring it up the next day. But you never said a word, so I figured it wasn't something you felt like talking about." Noel studied Hopes face as the pink spread wildly across his cheeks. He loved seeing the silver haired man flustered. There was something genuinely beautiful about it. Noel couldn't deny that Hopes unending innocence was an amazing aphrodisiac. He would be lying if he said that the idea of having the power to corrupt the beautiful man didn't turn him on. Noel had never been with a guy, it was never his thing. Hope however wasn't just some guy. Hell, he was prettier than some of the chicks he had been with. But for Noel the external desire wasn't what fueled him, Hope was like the ultimate game to hunt. Pure and innocent. Gentle to a fault yet seemingly untouchable. He could tell there was so much more to Hope than what he presented and Noel desired to see that side of him. Hope however was the most guarded individual he had ever encountered which made the game that much more fun.

"I'm sorry if I took advantage and pressured you into something you now regret." Noel offered genuinely.

"It's not that." he replied almost too quickly for comfort. Noel raised an eyebrow and smiled sweetly.

"It's just.....I've never done anything like that before. I don't know, I guess I just feel awkward. Not because of you, I would feel that way regardless. Plus I really don't want to do or say anything that will scare you away. I have no idea what I'm doing when it comes to this stuff." 

"I see." Hopes eyes were gorgeous. Those long black lashes against the pale sage irises and porcelain skin made Noel for the first time feel almost powerless against him. He struggled to find words as he got more and more entangled in those eyes. Noel finally looked down to break the stare and felt the blood rush through his face and ears. The heat feeling almost overbearing.

"Noel?" Hope asked gently, truly oblivious of Noels momentary internal defeat. Noel exhaled slowly gathering his thoughts before once again meeting his friends gaze. He smiled.

"Maybe we need a few drinks." Hope offered and headed into the kitchen to grab the bottle and two shot glasses. However before Hope could reach the kitchen Noel had quickly closed the distance between them and turned Hope around to face him. Caught completely off guard Hope gasped at the sudden change of course. Noels eyes were an intense steely blue now searching Hopes for something. Hope had no idea what it was and suddenly he felt like a fly caught in the spiders web. He slowly backed into the wall as Noel carefully kept pace. Hopes breaths quickened and he could feel his blood pumping wildly. The sensation was confusing. Like a mixture of panic and excitement. He lifted his hands in surrender but Noels eyes were fixed intently on his.

Noel gently reached for Hopes hands and closed his fingers around the other mans pressing Hopes arms submissively against the wall on either side. Noel moved like a cat stalking a bird, moving ever so slowly closing the distance between them. He gently leaned against Hope breathing in the soft scent of the man before ever so gently pressing his lips against the silver haired mans neck. Hopes eyes closed and a soft moan escaped his lips. The sensation sent a surge through him he had never experienced before. So many thoughts and feelings clouding his head but he couldn't stop Noel. He didn't want to. His touch was so surprisingly sweet Hope instead found himself subconsciously surrendering to it.

Noel once again gazed into those subduing eyes and smiled.

"Hope." He spoke softly.

"I do desire you, it would be a lie if I said I didn't. But I will never again put you in an awkward situation unless you want me to." His eyes were sincere and his smile honest. Hope trembled under the other mans touch.

"And if I want you to?" Hope offered, his face aglow in innocence. Noel felt the surge rush his heart, spreading out like a firework through his body. He leaned in slowly, gently pressing his lips against the other mans. The connection was powerful, he could feel the energy flowing with intensity between them. Another soft kiss was returned this time by Hope who had caught on. The next kiss was more passionate, a gentle dance between two tongues while their lips moved in sync. Noel gently pulled away smiling, Hope still trembling under the brunettes touch. Noel released his grip on the other man then gently slid his fingers across Hopes cheek before pulling him in for another kiss. Hope slowly wrapped his arms around the other mans waist pulling their bodies tightly together. Noels lips were so soft and his tongue so tender. This was in fact Hopes first kiss, and oh what a kiss it was. One that felt like it had been designed and tailored specially just for him. He melted into Noels every touch surrendering completely body and soul. Now that he was here, now that it was happening he knew he had wanted it all along. He had fought the idea and denied himself the luxury of entertaining the notion. It was weird and wrong and...  No. Everything about this felt so right, none of it could be wrong. Noel was the one person who brought him happiness and peace, why should it feel wrong to give any of himself back? 

Noel once again pressed the other man against the wall and tenderly kissed and traced his lips down his neck. Another soft moan escaped Hopes lips as Noels hands had found their way under Hopes shirt and was pulling it over his head ridding him of the cloth barrier. He continued kissing down Hopes chest, softly across his abdomen then teasingly licked around his belly button. Noel removed the restrictive belt and unbuttoned Hopes army green shorts. He bit onto the zipper and as he pulled it down with his teeth he brushed the tip of his nose along Hopes soft skin and down. Hope gasped closing his eyes tightly trying to steady his breathing. As Noel finally removed his shorts he was able to finally admire Hopes manhood. Hope looked carved out of stone like a Greek god, his body was flawlessly beautiful. His scent was intoxicating. 

Noels hand gently grasped Hopes rock hard length then ran his tongue teasingly from base to tip. Hopes legs almost gave out as he shook at the overwhelmingly wonderful sensation. Noel knew Hope wouldn't last long. He wrapped his lips tightly around and pulled his mouth up and down firmly along Hopes cock letting his tongue wander as he went. Hope moaned as he pressed himself hard against the wall trying to hold back. He had never felt anything so incredible in his entire life. 

"N-Noel, it feels...so good. Oh my god please... don't stop." He made the mistake of peering down and at the sight of a mouth wrapped around his member he couldn't hold on. It started in his groin but he felt it race through his entire body making him shake uncontrollably as his muscles contracted from the intensity. He cried out as he filled Noels mouth with everything he had and nearly fainted as he watched the man on his knees swallow all of it.

Hope sank to the floor panting trying to catch his breath. He looked beautiful all flushed with color and out of breath. Noel relished the sight before him. He slid over and took a seat next to Hope whose breaths had started to settle. 

"Never knew what you were miss'n eh?" Noel teased as he leaned back against the wall alongside his friend. Hopes eyes opened and he let out a long sigh.

"Noel, I think I love you." He offered as they both started to laugh.

"Oh my sweet Hope, we have only just scratched the surface. If and when you are ready, I will show you so much more." 


	5. Sex and Waffles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fun way to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning* This chapter contains explicit content

 

 

Hope stretched his long legs and arched his back yawning. The sunlight was pouring through the window and onto the bed leaving a comfortable warm spot. He glanced at the clock and smiled. He had slept in again, a recently new phenomena that was quickly growing on him. The house was quiet which meant Noel must still be asleep. Hope contemplated the idea of catching Noel off-guard. Something that was generally impossible to do, but he felt a tad devious this morning and it was an appealing notion.

Hope stood in the doorway of his bedroom that overlooked the living room to where an adorably peaceful Noel lay asleep on the couch. Hope took in the sight studying the man carefully. When awake Noel was an unstoppable force with reckless abandon. Asleep he looked like an angel, comfortable and vulnerable. _Unsuspecting._ Hope grinned evilly as he slowly crept closer to the sounds of slow, deep breathing. He almost felt guilty for a moment seeing how content Noel seemed, but something deep inside washed over him and he couldn't resist. He narrowed his eyes and crouched, slowly padding closer to the peaceful sleeper. He hovered silently, stealthily waiting for the exact moment to pounce. Just as he started to lunge a smile spread across Noels face as he intercepted the infiltrator with such speed and precision it caught Hope completely by surprise eliciting a yelp as he crashed onto the couch being pinned down by a seemingly wide awake Noel. 

"Well now, what do we have here?" Noel asked, a delicious smile spreading across his face. Hope was at a loss for words and looked at Noel pleadingly. 

"Oh no no no, you're not getting off that easily. You dare stalk a sleeping man with evil intentions and expect me to just let you go?" Though Noel was smiling his eyes were intense. Hopes heart beat wildly and he wasn't sure if he was terrified or excited. Perhaps both. Noel lowered himself gently and slowly atop Hopes body but kept his firm grip on his victims wrists pinned to the couch. He stared deeply into those emerald pools that rang with innocence and vulnerability. Watching the beautiful man beneath him squirm at his intensity fueled an insatiable fire deep within. 

"My god you are beautiful Hope." Noel breathed. The man beneath him blushed softly under his gaze. Noel buried his face in Hopes neck inhaling the ever more familiar scent before pressing his lips to Hopes neck. Hope tensed and inhaled sharply. This entire situation was overwhelmingly new to him but he found himself desiring each part of it none-the-less. 

Noels hips mimicked the other mans perfectly and ever so slowly began grinding against him. A ragged breath escaped Hopes lips. He steadily increased the pressure and reveled in each irregular breath that escaped his partners mouth. His left hand released his grip and made its way to Hopes neck. He pressed his thumb under the mans chin while maintaining a harmless yet firm grip on his preys neck. He tilted the mans head back exposing perfectly soft and pale skin begging to be devoured. He let his breath wash over the mans neck causing a delicious whimper to escape Hopes lips.

"I'll give you credit for even trying." Noel growled playfully.

"But you will never beat me at this game my sweet, especially when the prize for me is you." Before Hope could respond Noels mouth had found his and pressed with such fervor he forget anything he might have been thinking to say. Noels other hand made its way down finding a firm grip between Hopes hip and perfect little ass. He pulled him in as he bore down creating such an intense friction Hope felt like he would surely lose his mind. How did Noel have such power over him? Noel sensed the urgency peaking in his friend. He pressed his cheek against Hopes and spoke gently in his ear.

"What's wrong my love? What do you need?" His voice was sultry and yet playful. Hopes hands were now clutching tightly onto Noels back trying to pull him closer if it were even possible. His breaths had become labored and the desire in his eyes was palpable. Noel smiled once again burying his face in Hopes warm neck kissing softly. 

"Hmmmmmmm?" He purred in his ear trying to pry a response from the silver haired man. Soft moans escaped his partners lips, his eyes heavy lidded and full of desire.

"Mmm, you...know what...I need." Hope managed in between breaths.

"Yes but..." Noel kissed along Hopes jaw.

"B-but what?" Hope groaned in desperation.

"I want to hear you say it." Noel whispered in his ear before reclaiming his mouth. Hopes soft moans of ecstasy were driving Noel mad but there was no way he was giving in without getting what he wanted. Hope hesitated feeling slightly embarrassed but was quickly overthrown with the need to release consuming his mind.

"D-do it. Please god do it." He begged mercifully. Noel snickered with delight.

"Hmm? Do what?" He teased yet again. Hopes skin had grown nearly feverish as he so desperately desired to be touched. He panted wildly moaning in Noels ear.

"Say it." Noel commanded. 

"Make me cum Noel" Hope pleaded and that was all it took. Noels hand reached between them finding the source of his friends desperation and stroked it firmly a few times before Hope screamed out in ecstasy covering the other mans hand in the warmth. Hope sunk into the cushions panting as Noel finished, covering Hopes perfectly carved abdomen. As he tried to catch his breath Hope pulled him down atop of him his head resting on Hopes chest. The silver haired man ran his fingers through Noels hair as the two of them regained their composure. 

"What a wonderful way to wake up in the morning. We should do this again." Noel offered lightheartedly. Hope smiled realizing he could definitely get used to that idea.

"So....what now?" Noel asked curiously.

"Hit the showers, then waffles." Hope grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In memory of a dear friend, miss you bud.


	6. Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope comes to terms with his feelings and shares them with Noel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter full of fluff! You know, for those of you who need to come up for air between the more passionate moments. Enjoy! :)

 

Hope couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get comfortable. It was late, much later than he was used to and the fact that sleep had not yet found him was frustrating. He knew why, the thoughts had plagued his mind all day but he never found the courage to address them so instead he pushed them to the back of his mind. Now that he was surrounded by silence and stillness there was no tuning it out. He sighed in frustration and stared up at the ceiling looking for some form of distraction. He stared at the water spots that would need repair and the peeling faded paint that was now a color far from it's original vibrance. He ran his fingers through his silver hair while listening to the rain softly falling outside the window. This was impossible, there was no escape. Why was he avoiding it? What was he afraid of? Until Noel came crashing into his life he had known simplicity though Noel would have called it ignorance. Hope had always lived and survived on his own. He never had to worry about the complications of social normalcy. So why was this eating away at him? He was afraid, plain and simple. This wasn't just some random fling, whatever it was it was evolving daily and Hope wasn't sure if he was truly ready to accept the truth. He was falling in love with Noel and that terrified him. What if Noel didn't feel the same? Maybe Noel saw this as just some meaningless pleasure between two friends. He didn't want whatever they had to end up falling apart and ruining a friendship in the process. He couldn't bare the idea of being alone anymore. Not when Noel had shown him how much more there was to life. He was angry for feeling this way. Why couldn't he be more like Noel? It certainly didn't help that he had absolutely no idea of how this stuff even worked. Up to this point Noel had been the one to initiate everything but at some point he knew he had to find the courage to reciprocate. It wasn't that he didn't want to, he just didn't know how.

Hope finally couldn't take any more restlessness and decided to get up. Maybe some chamomile tea would help. He moved quietly so as not to wake Noel however he quickly discovered he wasn't the only one who was sleepless. Noel glanced up at his friend surprised to see him awake this late at night.

"Everything okay?" Noel asked. Hope took a deep breath and sighed at his friend looking completely defeated.

"No." Hope complained as he made his way to the armchair. Noel sat up concerned.

"What's up?" He asked. Hope hesitated but he knew the longer he waited the more he would suffer so he might as well just face whatever outcome the future had in store for him. He looked at those sapphire eyes full of concern. 

"Noel...I'm not good at this sort of stuff so please just bare with me as I stumble through it." Noel nodded yet his expression had not changed. Hope felt his heart pounding terrified that his next words would send Noel flying out that door. He wasn't sure how to word it. He didn't want to sound clingy or needy but most importantly desperate. He chose his words carefully.

"These last few days have been amazing." He felt the need to establish that before he dropped the big one on his friend.

"-but" Noel offered already sounding disappointed. Hopes throat felt dry and he suddenly felt at a loss for words. He felt a sharp pain of guilt in his chest and hesitated. His eyes found Noels and whatever his friend saw there said volumes.

"I can't....I mean, I don't want...." Hope felt tears build in his eyes and he silently cursed himself for showing such weakness. Noel offered Hope his hand beckoning him to his side on the couch. As he sat beside the brunette he felt terrified. Terrified at the idea of losing this person who understood him.  This person that enjoyed and loved him for who he was. If only he felt the same way. Was it too much to wish for? Was this his punishment for his sins in his former life? A tear rolled down his cheek in betrayal. 

"Hope?" Noel inquired bothered by his friends discomfort. 

"I love you Noel." Hope finally blurted out, feeling relieved and horrified at the same time. Noel tilted his head in surprise and grinned.

"I love you too bud." He returned. Hope couldn't take anymore and the tears freely started to fall as he looked at Noel.

"No Noel, I mean, I'm in love with you. Before you say anything I need to say this. I know we've just recently come into each others lives though we have shared another lifetime as friends. But in the time that you have been here I have known true happiness for the first time in my life. While I know that's a lot of pressure to put on you I can't deny the truth." Before Hope could say another word Noel pulled his friend to him and held him tightly in his arms.

"Hope, being here with you have been the happiest days I can remember. Just being near you makes me feel like I'm...home. What on earth are you worried about? That I'd up and bail?" Hope couldn't find words so instead he nodded. Noel squeezed him harder then pulled back cupping both cheeks with his hands and staring him deep in the eyes.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but I'm not going anywhere. You couldn't lose me if you tried." Noel smiled then pressed his lips to the other mans tenderly before pulling him in again for another embrace.

"You're a fool you know?" Noel stated.

"Of all the people in this wide world that would be blessed by having your devoted and undying love, you chose me. How and why would I ever run away from that?" Hope relaxed into his arms and sensing that Hope had found the comfort and reassurance he was so desperately in need of, Noel smiled.

"I'd be a moron not to love you." He whispered tenderly in Hopes ear. Hope pulled back and gazed into the steely blue eyes and asked,

"Do you think maybe for tonight you could sleep beside me?" Noels heart melted at the sweetness and frailty in those emerald eyes. He kissed him tenderly once more and replied,

"I'd love to."  

That night as they lied entangled in each others arms they both found that they dreamed a new dream. Not one of a past life full of sorrow, loss or regret. They dreamed of a lifetime yet to be lived full of endless opportunities and sustaining happiness that no one could ever take from them. A new day was dawning and at last they were finally free.   

 

 


	7. Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel finds a new appreciation for chocolate cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning* This chapter contains explicit material.
> 
>  
> 
> Ugh sorry it took so long to post guys, I threw my back out and sitting up is not fun at the moment. However, Noel and Hope cannot wait and I didn't want to leave you guys hanging. My birthday being just around the corner my hubby asked what kind of cake I wanted this year. That inspired this entire chapter. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it!

 

 

Noel awoke to the smell of something divine. As he sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes he noticed he was alone in the bed. He inhaled the delectable, mouthwatering scent and soon made his way to the kitchen where the wonderful aroma permeated the air. As he looked around, his mouth watering, his eyes fell upon a heavenly sight. Cake! Not just any cake either, his absolute favorite. Chocolate. He made his way over to it and inspected its perfection. _Did Hope make cake?_ He glanced in the other room and down the hall but there was no trace of Hope. He quickly made his way back to the delicious looking dessert and studied it. Creamy chocolate covered the outside making Noel salivate. Oh how he desperately wanted a piece but what was the cake even for? Was it Hopes birthday? He hated the idea of waiting and besides, where did Hope even go anyway? To the store perhaps? Either way the temptation was more than the sapphire eyes could bare. Just a taste, Hope would never even notice. He swiped his finger along the bottom gathering up a mouthful worth of chocolate frosting and as he was just about to sample it he was caught off guard as two arms firmly found their way around him grabbing both arms tightly.

"I don't remember giving you permission to eat that." Hope purred in the brunettes ear. Noel stiffened knowing he was caught but not just with a finger full of frosting, Hope had been able to sneak up on him without him noticing. Either he was losing his touch or Hope was getting better at hunting. The idea amused him. 

"Aww, c'mon, how was I supposed to just ignore cake? Chocolate cake on top of it." Noel complained though Hopes grip was not loosening. Hope laughed deviously. A sudden realization struck Noel and his blood rushed at the thought of it.

"Did you....set a trap for me?" He asked smiling excited at the prospect. Hope released one arm making his way to the front of the other man. He grabbed the hand that had the finger covered in frosting.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Can't even trust you around my desserts." Hope teased smiling playfully. It didn't go unnoticed to Noel that there was a look in those turquoise eyes he had never seen before. He wasn't sure what it was exactly, but somehow he liked it.

"You know, friends are supposed to share." Noel offered but all it elicited was an evil smirk from the man in front of him.

"I'm not good at sharing you know, I like to have everything to myself." He teased and pulled Noels finger to his mouth and slowly licked at the frosting. Noels mouth fell open in complete surprise watching his friend suck on his finger, running his tongue up and down making sure to get all of the frosting. Noel swallowed feeling a sudden tenseness arise between his legs. Hopes eyes never left his. When he was finished he returned the hand back to his friend and slowly licked his lips making sure he had tasted all the frosting.

"Stealing from me will get you punished. Sit." Hope pointed at the kitchen chair and Noel sat down hesitantly. He had never seen this side of Hope before and it terrified and excited him. He had never seen Hope so confident and sure of himself. In control. Dear lord it was sexy as hell. Hope made his way behind him and before Noel could protest he had been handcuffed and was now Hopes prisoner. He smiled deviously.

"I'm not scared of you ya know?" Noel threw at Hope though Hope seemed undaunted. He made his way toward the cake, opening a drawer and removing a slicer. He carefully cut a near perfect piece and took it in  his hand before turning around. His eyes met Noels and he watched the brunette as he smelled the cake teasingly causing an ever growing hungry Noel to shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"Mmmmm, god this cake smells so delicious. It makes my mouth water." He purred slowly making his way to his friend. The sight of Noel squirming made Hopes eyes sparkle in delight. As he approached Noel, he looked almost feline. Graceful and precise, eyes on the prize. A breath escaped Noels lips. Hope lowered himself onto Noels lap straddling him comfortably. He smiled and whispered in his friends ear.

"I bet you would love a bite of this cake right now wouldn't you?" Noel stared at him in astonishment and a new found respect for this darker side he had never seen before. Hope smiled staring into the brunettes eyes and took a bite of the cake. He chewed it slowly letting his eyes close and his face contort to express utter delight. 

"Mmmm, god this is so good. So soft and moist and creamy." Hope purred licking his lips. Noels heart was pounding, he felt a surge of uninhibited desire race through him. Good thing he was bound otherwise he would be devouring the cake and the man who possessed it. He let a soft growl escape his lips. Hopes pupils dilated at the sound and he looked into those sparkling sapphire eyes hungrily. He slowly took another bite of the cake as Noels breaths started coming more quickly. Hope swallowed but left just a hint of the frosting on his lips. He moved in slowly pressing his lips to Noels waiting to feel that desperate tongue. He was not disappointed, Noels need to taste him and the chocolate proved to be more temptation than he could bare. He pulled away though letting the restrained man groan in frustration.

"Hmmm, I'm not heartless though, maybe if you ask nicely I'll let you have some." Hope purred staring into Noels eyes. It was that moment that Noel realized he would and could never want another human being as much as he desired the man sitting seductively on his lap. A smile stretched from ear to ear.

"You want me to beg?" Noel asked amused. Hopes smile widened.

"I was just looking for a simple plea, but if you would prefer to beg I'll gladly raise the toll." Noel laughed. Hope was a lot smarter than he realized and boy did he know how to play dirty.

"And if I refuse?" Noel offered. Hope shrugged and took another bite of the cake leaving one mouthwatering morsel left of the piece. Noel studied Hope carefully as the silver haired man licked his fingers in delight.

"You do realize whats coming once you let me go right?" Noel playfully threatened. Hope smiled and lifted himself from the hunters lap.

"Something dreadful I'm sure." He teased. Noel narrowed his eyes.

"You realize that's not much of an incentive to let you go right?" He purred watching Noel fidget even more. Had Noel finally met his match? This new side of Hope was driving him mad. He hated that he couldn't just reach out and touch the man. Smell him, taste him. It was horrible.....in such a good way. Hope put the last piece of cake into his mouth and Noel practically whimpered. The sound that escaped his lips somehow drew his captor back toward him. Once again he sat upon his prey. He studied Noel a moment, as he slowly chewed the delicious cake and then decided to have a little fun. He pressed his lips to Noels and allowed Noel to hungrily kiss him back savoring every bit of flavor that was left. Hope reveled in Noels desperation. When their lips finally parted Hope smirked rising once again and returned to the counter where the cake awaited. He didn't return with another piece however, this time he was the one who had a finger full of icing, a delicious expression across his face. 

"Hope, you're a sick bastard you know that?" Noel laughed. Hope smiled and made his way to the hunter. Instead of sitting on his lap though, this time he removed his shorts and boxers revealing the real frustration behind Hopes evil warfare. 

"Oh now what do we have here?" Hope exclaimed staring hungrily at Noels erection. Noel panted at the idea of where this was going. Hope got to his knees and carefully smeared the frosting all along Noels rock hard length. Noel quivered at his touch. This was the first time Hope touched him and though he had dreamed of this moment, it was far more intense then he could have ever imagined. Hope smeared what was left across Noels lips then claimed them passionately. He made his way back down planting soft kisses all along Noels inner thighs. The hunter panted wildly desperate to feel what he had dreamed of since that first night his hand had discovered the beauty of what lied between Hopes legs. 

"Do not close your eyes." Hope demanded.

"I want you to watch." The pale sage irises locked onto the sharp sapphire ones. A tongue made its way up and down delicately licking and sucking at the delectable chocolate frosting. Noel moaned at the sensation. Hopes tongue slid over the tip before allowing Noel into his mouth. A sharp exhale escaped the hunters lips inspiring Hope to tighten his lips and suck harder. Noel moaned in ecstasy as Hope made his way tentatively up and down the delicious manhood smothered in chocolate. His tongue found every nook and cranny and swirled up and down Noels shaft. Noel was trying hard to hold back but he knew his time was about up. He stared down at the beautiful man who was looking up at him seemingly pleased at the way his friend was moaning. 

"H-Hope, I'm so close..." the brunette managed watching those stunning eyes gleam in delight. Hope tightened his lips even more and pulled aggressively up and down Noels cock till his friend started to writhe and scream out.

"Oh my god, Hope......unghhh, unghhhhh, nmhhhh. Fuck." A long guttural sigh escaped a fulfilled Noel who was now seeing double. Hope smiled licking the cum from his lips and crawled back onto Noels lap.

"Hope. I...love you....so much." He panted between breaths and buried his face into the silver haired mans shoulder. Hope chuckled and held him stroking his hair while he regained composure. 

"You must really love chocolate cake." Hope teased smiling at his friend. Noel laughed and replied,

"You have no idea..."


	8. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking the next step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning* This chapter contains explicit content.
> 
>  
> 
> I guess recovering from a back injury has its benefits! Sitting here with my laptop allowed more time for me to write a new chapter. I hope you all enjoy. :)

 

 

He watched the rise and fall of steady breathing beside him. Content, peaceful and absolutely beautiful. Hope hated being called beautiful, it made him feel feminine. Noel had tried to explain on many occasions that it was a high compliment but it only made his friend pout. Not that Noel minded that either, actually Hope had a way of turning the smallest things into adorable little quirks. It was endearing and only served to increase the love Noel had developed for Hope even more. 

He gently pushed a strand of silver away from the mans face admiring how soft his friends skin felt under his touch. He could smell the scent of shampoo in his hair. He loved how Hope always smelled clean. Even after he'd been sweating all day he somehow always smelled utterly amazing. Hope was nothing short of perfect in Noels eyes and it surprised him how much he cared for and loved the man. Noel had known love before, at least he thought he had. Until now. He never would have thought in a million years he would end up with a man. He loved women. He loved their curves and their smell, he loved the way they tasted. But the more he thought about it, he couldn't remember one that he ever truly loved. He wasn't interested in them outside the bedroom. They were boring and catty. They were jealous creatures that found flaws in everything and that drove him crazy. Always having to think about what to say so he didn't offend them somehow. What was the point in enjoying the pleasures of the flesh if you couldn't stand to be around them otherwise? Hope was the best of both worlds. A friend he didn't have to "try" around. He could just be himself and enjoy life. Yet Hope also had this way of bringing the animal out of him. He knew exactly how he liked to be touched, how much pressure to use, the places to kiss that drove him crazy. There was nothing more perfect than the heavenly creature lying beside him.

He couldn't resist, he had to touch him. He wanted to feel, to smell, to taste him. Hope loved falling asleep laying on his stomach, his legs stretched almost taught. Noel had never understood how that was even the slightest bit comfortable but it was something he had grown used to seeing. He leaned over gently placing a soft kiss upon his lovers shoulder. He breathed him in, slowly and softly kissing his way to the neck. He felt the man beneath him start to stir. He brushed the silver strands away from the soft skin at the back of his neck then kissed and ran his lips across sending goosebumps up and down Hopes arms. He felt the man below him sigh softly letting Noel know his touch was more than appreciated. Noel sat back and ran his fingers delicately up Hopes back and then found their way into his hair running along the scalp. A soft moan escaped as Hope wrapped his fingers tightly into the sheets beside him. He loved being touched like this. Noel leaned over and planted several delicate kisses between the mans shoulder blades. Again he ran his hand gently across Hopes skin finding its way underneath boxers and over the luscious curve of his ass. Hope slightly arched his back into the touch, his breaths long and heavy. 

Once the boxers had been removed Noel was free to gaze down at the godly form now fully naked below him. There wasn't one part of the silver haired man that didn't look delicious. He straddled the mans backside then leaned forward lightly pulling nails up Hopes back and down his arms. He rested his body atop Hopes and gently pushed the mans head to the side exposing the warm skin on his neck. He inhaled the divine scent kissing and lightly sucking at the skin sending chills through Hope. His friend moaned in approval pushing his backside tightly against Noels front. Noel groaned pleased at the sensation. 

"Take em off." Hope breathed.

"I want to feel you against me." He said, his voice heavy with desire. Noel obeyed removing his boxers allowing the two of them full skin on skin contact. He leaned in pressing his erection between the firm cheeks of the divine ass below him. He slowly began to grind up and down reveling in the feel of it. The heavy breaths between the two of them only served to further intensify their desire. 

"God I want you so badly." Noel growled into his friends back. Noel would have been lying if he said he hadn't thought of actually fucking the other man on more than one occasion, but they hadn't reached that level of their sexual relationship yet. Hope had been a virgin until recently and he thought it best to take things slowly. Yet Hope had proved to be an exceptional student and a very fast learner. 

Hope reached over and pulled open the drawer of the nightstand they had recently acquired due to a much needed shopping trip for furniture. Since the pair had decided they preferred sharing a bed, buying a sturdy frame and a good mattress sounded like a good investment. Among other things. He pulled a small bottle from the drawer before tossing it back to the brunette. When Noel reached to grab it and realized what it was he stopped moving eliciting a displeased groan from his lover.

"Hope? Is this what I think it is?" He asked confused and taken completely by surprise. Hope laughed before shaking his ass under the other man.

"Lube?" Hope stated rather then asked. A half smile found the hunters lips.

"You do know what this is for right?" Noel asked making sure they were on the same page. Hope turned his head to the side and met his stare.

"I assume it's used for you coating your cock before you shove it up my ass." He replied sarcastically. The response caught Noel off guard by its bluntness causing the man to laugh out loud.

"You never cease to amaze me you know that?" Noel teased. Hope smiled divinely.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Noel asked hesitantly. Hope didn't reply, instead he reached back into the nightstand and held up something that caused Noels jaw to fall in astonishment.

"Is that...?" Noel couldn't even finish the sentence. Hope laughed before returning it to the drawer.

"You don't honestly think I'm naive do you?" It was a fair question and unfortunately Noel actually _did_  believe the beautiful man below him had no idea about such things. He wasn't sure how to answer.

"Well?" Was all Noel could manage and Hopes facial expression fell flat. He sighed and slumped back into the bed lazily.

"Woah, hey wait just a minute!" Noel huffed.

"You can't just drop a bomb like that and then roll over and go back to sleep." Noel growled. Hope guffawed into his pillow.

"Seriously Noel? I absolutely love taking you by surprise. You somehow never see it coming though it's right there in front of your eyes." He teased allowing a pink glow to spread across Noels cheeks. Noel gathered himself together quickly before replying.

"How in gods name would I know about the dildo in the drawer?" He asked slightly flustered and yet amused. Hope snorted and smiled at him deviously.  

"Just what are you doing with that thing anyway?" He wanted to draw the attention from himself but the question only widened the smile on his lovers face.

"Seriously? Isn't it obvious?" Hope offered surprised that Noel still needed an explanation. Noels cheeks found a new hue of pink. Hope couldn't help but find Noels floundering frustration adorable. He smiled.

"I'm not completely ignorant to the ways these things work you know. I knew it was only a matter of time before we took the next step and I wanted to be ready when we were ready to journey down that road." He offered sweetly. Noel exhaled staring at his friend in a mixture of love, respect and desire. The idea that his lover had been preparing himself for this moment reawakened the stiffness between his legs. The thought of Hope pretending this toy was him turned him on. Hope watched as the feverish need rushed through Noels blood. His pupils dilated as the desire once more made its way through his body fueling an insatiable hunger. Hope relaxed into the bed readying himself for what was to come. He had prepared but he was still nervous as this was something he couldn't personally control. He knew Noel would never purposely hurt him, but Noel wasn't exactly thinking with his head at the moment.

"Noel, promise you'll go slow and if I say stop or wait you will." His voice was slightly shaky with anticipation. Sensing that brought Noel slightly back to awareness from the lust ridden desire. He looked at those gorgeous green eyes and said tenderly,

"I would never hurt you. I couldn't. You are completely in charge here. If you tell me to stop I'll stop. I won't even be disappointed if you change your mind." That was exactly what Hope needed to hear and in doing so he let go and relaxed his body. Once again the pair rubbed their bodies together in such a delicious way that the two of them had forgotten about everything else around them. They both had the same goal in mind, to succumb to complete uninhibited pleasure. Noel took his time kissing every part of his lovers body he could find. His hands explored every inch he could touch and before long they were right back where they started, overcome by desire.

Noel coated his fingers first. He caressed the mound of tender flesh on either side, kissing softly and running a finger around the entry. He felt Hope tense for a moment but it quickly passed and ever so slowly and gently he pressed his finger inside. He heard the slow exhale and felt the tenseness around his finger begin to loosen. He worked his way in and out letting Hope get used to the sensation. Once he could tell Hope was comfortable he ever so slowly added another finger. This time a soft groan escaped his lovers lips. It took him a little longer this time to relax around his fingers but eventually Noel was able to glide them in and out with ease. The last finger accompanied the other two and Noel hesitated a moment as Hope whimpered and buried his face into the pillow.

"Am I hurting you? Do you want me to stop?" He asked concerned. Hope said nothing but shook his head trying to steady his breathing. Noel waited until he felt the tenseness lessen before again resuming the slow push and pull. He took his time and went slow, waiting for Hope to relax into the rhythm. Once his breaths came easier he knew it was time. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Noel asked to be certain. He didn't want Hope to feel pressured or obligated to do this. The silver haired man exhaled slowly and paused a moment.

"Yes, I'm ready." Noel gave him credit for the courage to do this. He wasn't sure he could do the same if the shoe was on the other foot. It only fueled his love and desire for the man more. Noel reached down, firmly grabbing hold of his lovers hips and pulled him to his knees. Hope smiled into the pillow, though he knew this would be painful, the idea of what it was doing to his partner enticed him.

"Ready?" Noel asked as he thoroughly lubed his length. Out of concern and courtesy he additionally coated around the entry and a bit within. Hope didn't reply but nodded letting him know he was ready. He guided himself at the opening and ever so slowly pushed inside a little at a time. He felt Hopes entire body tense.

"You okay?" He asked to be sure. Hope nodded exhaling slowly, his head down. There had to be a nicer way to do this Noel thought. Maybe if he helped him take his mind off of what was going on he would relax more. Noel leaned over Hopes ridged body and pressed his cheek to his lovers.

"You are so fucking sexy Hope." He whispered in his ear and instantly felt the man start to relax more. He kissed his cheek and down his neck while slowly pushing further in. His lover exhaled seductively. The hunter kissed and lightly bit along his lovers shoulder. The more he touched, the more the man relaxed and the further he was able to push inside. Finally when he was all the way in he hesitated a moment burying his face into the other mans skin, inhaling deeply. He wanted this moment to last forever. As he softly moaned into his lovers back he slowly withdrew, the tightness almost too much to handle. Hope sighed heavily underneath him before Noel once again pushed in, knowing this would quickly be his undoing. 

"Good god you are so tight, mmm you have no idea how fucking good you feel." Noel purred in his ear.

"More." Hope whispered barely audible. Noel leaned in to hear better.

"What's that?"

"More I said, move. A bit faster." Noels teeth bit down lightly on Hopes shoulder as his pace started to quicken. Soft moans started to escape his lovers lips.

"Harder." Hope commanded. Though he looked slightly in pain Noel could tell how hard his partner had become. As he thrust deeper and faster he grabbed his lovers cock and began stroking it in rhythm to his movements. Hopes moans grew louder and more desperate driving Noel into utter madness. He could feel it building and for a moment feared he would be unable to handle the intensity. He closed his eyes grabbing Hopes hip with his other hand and as his lover screamed out it sent him over the edge. A near scream left his mouth as his orgasm seemed to consume his entire body. After the last few slow thrusts and the trembling of his lovers legs the two collapsed onto the bed atop one another blissfully. It took several moments before either were able to speak.

"You...okay?" Noel panted as sweat ran down his brow. Hope turned his head to one side steadying his breathing.

"I think that was the hardest I ever came." Hope breathed heavily smiling. Noel relaxed completely into the man beneath him a moment before rolling off to his side. They layed there a while in silence and ecstasy, minds clear of everything. Finally they rolled to their sides facing one another and smiled. Noel caressed his lovers face and smiled tenderly.

"Thank you." He spoke softly.

"For?" Hope asked. Noel closed his eyes, a smile filling his face.

"For being the love of my life. Now and forever, I am yours." 

 

 

 

 


	9. Boys Will Be Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another typical day in the life of these two boys.

 

 

It was a gorgeous morning. The sun shone threw the windows brightly casting its luminescence onto the bed. The window was open and the breeze carried the smells of life and nature throughout the house. Hope sat comfortably still in pajamas with his coffee and book he had recently picked up. He heard the shower turn off and knew his quiet time to read was just about at an end. Still, he wanted to finish his chapter so he pressed on.

He had been so engrossed in the story that he didn't even notice the spectacle taking place before him till now. His eyes peered over the book to where a fully naked Noel had sauntered in and was seemingly displeased at the lack of attention. Noel sighed dramatically.

"There's someone else isn't there?" He teased. Hope rolled his eyes.

"What if I said yes?" Hope teased back cracking a smile. Noel was an outstanding actor and Hope truly believed he had somehow missed his calling in life. Noel pouted beautifully before responding.

"I knew it!" He pointed accusingly. Hope snorted. 

"Well, lets have it. Who is she?" He asked leaving the bedroom and returning to the bathroom that was adjacent to it. 

"She?" Hope asked surprised he would offer that first. 

"I can be beautiful too you know." He said in his best girly voice. 

"Lord." Hope replied on his breath setting his book down ready to give his undivided attention. That's when it happened. Noel entered the room in a dramatic fashion, his privates tucked behind to impersonate a woman. Hopes jaw hung open. Noel truly knew how to keep surprising his friend.

"Happy birthday, to you..." he began in the style of Marilyn Monroe. Hope snickered.

"Happy birthday, to you..." Hope was now laughing swatting at him as he slowly danced his way to the bed. 

"Quit!" Hope laughed. Noel bent over to get face to face with his partner.

"Happy birthday, Mr. President..." That was all Hope could take before tackling his friend playfully punching him. Noel finally gave in and laughed too.

"You're an idiot." Hope chuckled. Noel smiled pleased.

"Yes, but I'm _your_ idiot." He pointed out causing Hope to smile and pull him in for a bear hug.

 

-

 

Mid afternoon rolled in lazily with Noel napping on the couch and Hope finishing another chapter. He closed the book and set it aside taking a moment to breathe it all in. A wicked smiled spread across his face. " _My turn for some fun._ " Hope padded quietly to the bathroom retrieving the can of shaving cream before quietly sneaking back to Noel. Once upon a time this never would have worked, Noel was always prepared for battle even in his sleep. Hope learned that lesson trying to sneak up on him one time. However, since the two of them had become an item they both found a new appreciation for restful sleep. Noel had let his guard down. A mistake he was about to pay the price for.

Hope grinned deviously as he carefully and quietly filled Noels hand with shaving cream praying all the while the man wouldn't awake as he did so. Success! He quietly made his way to the side of the couch where Noels head rested peacefully. He grabbed the feather he had taken from his pillow and leaned over tickling lightly the tip of Noels nose. It couldn't have been executed more flawlessly. Just as he planned Noel got a face full of shaving cream waking the alarmed man in surprise. Hope laughed victoriously standing above the defeated hunter.

"You little fucker!" Noel exclaimed and jumped from the couch colliding with his friend and taking him to the ground. They both laughed as Noel made sure to wipe his face all over the perpetrator. 

 

-

 

 _This is a bad idea._ Hope knew it had catastrophe written all over it, but Noel had insisted. Somehow he got the awesome idea to climb up to the roof and try to do a flip onto the old mattress they had dragged outside to be hauled away with the trash. Hope stood next to the mattress shaking his head at his friend on the roof who was preparing for the jump.

"You're going to fucking kill yourself. Just come down dammit." It was evident in his voice that he was more than a little concerned for his friend. Noel found it endearing but was undeterred all the same. He carefully gauged the distance then backed up to get a running start. Hope covered his eyes, he couldn't watch this stupidity. He heard the footsteps break into a run, the silence that followed and finally the thud as his friend hit the mattress. 

"Woohoooo! That was awesome! I'm gonna do it again, you seriously need to try this." Noel exclaimed racing back to climb the roof. Hope sighed but allowed himself to watch this time. Noel made the running jump, hit the mattress then the ground. A loud groan quickly followed and Hope already knew, the moron hurt himself just like he had predicted. 

"You okay?" Hope asked frustrated. Noel rolled onto his stomach a hand on his backside. He groaned burying his face in the dirt.

"What'd you hurt your ass?" Hope laughed. Noel pretended to cry.

"I fucking told you didn't I?" He scolded the brunette as he helped him to his feet and into the house. He pushed Noel face first onto the bed and went to retrieve an ice pack from the fridge. Shaking his head in disbelief he hurried back to his friend but was stunned when something caught his foot and sent him to the ground face first.

"What the?" He looked down and around his ankle was a snare and it wasn't hard to guess where it came from.

"Dammit Noel!" He shouted at the hunter down the hall who couldn't help himself from laughing. It seemed the hunter had been hunting, setting traps around the house in attempts to catch one silver haired man. He had finally succeeded. Hope untangled himself from the trap before making his way back to the bedroom. He slapped the now bare ass lying on the bed harshly causing Noel to yelp. 

"That's for being a shithead. Stop setting traps for me dammit! You already caught me dumb ass." He smiled and kissed that adorable cheek before setting the ice pack on it. 


	10. Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit with Nora.

 

 

"You okay?" Noel asked pulling Hope from his thoughts. He sighed heavily and ran his fingers through those silver locks. Noel could feel the tension just by looking at the man sitting across from him.

"I don't know, this just feels like a bad idea to me." Hope confessed looking disappointed. Noel frowned. 

"What do you have to be afraid of? She loves you." Noel offered though Hopes face remained unchanged. 

"I can always stay here if it would make things easier for you." Noel said sincerely. That stirred something in Hope causing his eyebrows to furrow in a mixture of anger and sadness.

"I'm not going to leave you here, I think you are misinterpreting what I'm nervous about." That made Noel feel better though he chose to hide it not wanting to cause anymore stress.

"We wouldn't even be going if my Dad weren't out of town on business. Honestly it's not my Mom I'm worried about." Noel was confused, Hope wasn't making any sense to him.

"Sooo...what's the problem then?" Hope stood up and started pacing. It made Noel start to feel nervous as well. He stood up and took his friends hands in his.

"Hope, we don't _have_ to tell her anything. At least not tonight. Lets just go and have dinner like she asked, she just wants to see you. It'll be fun I promise." Hope was going to protest but he couldn't. Not when Noel was looking at him that way. Instead he smiled and embraced the hunter, resting his head on his shoulder. Somehow everything always felt like it would be okay when he was in Noels arms. 

"Noel I.." Hope started but Noel laughed and interrupted.

"Yes yes, I promise I'll behave." Noel swore. Hope laughed, he had finished his sentence like usual.

 

-

 

The ride there was relaxing. Windows down, music playing in the background, Noel driving the speed limit for once. He used his free hand to hold his friends' who sat beside him finally smiling. They hardly said two words but they didn't need to. They were just happy being together, like always.

They pulled up in the drive and Hope released his grip on Noels hand and instantly tensed up. Noel sighed and shook his head.

"Relax, it's just dinner." Noel reminded him.

"What am I going to say about you?" Hope panicked realizing he never came up with a back story.

"How about the truth?" Hope looked at Noel incredulously.

"You can leave out the part that we're fucking." He teased finally getting a laugh out of Hope. They made their way to the door and rang the doorbell, Hope began to fidget. The door opened with a very excited and happy Mrs. Estheim. 

"My baby!" She cried hugging the life from her son. Noel held back a laugh, it was too cute to see the frustration on his lovers face at being coddled by his mother in front of him.

"And Noel! It's so very nice to see you again, please come in you guys!" They entered a rather large house that was nothing short of elegant in description. 

"Wow Mrs. Estheim, your home is absolutely beautiful." Noel complimented. 

"Oh how sweet are you? Why thank you dear, and you can call me Mom." She offered smiling happily before returning to the kitchen.

"Dinner's almost ready, just a few more minutes. Hope dear why don't you show your friend around?" It was amusing to see Hope regress back to childhood right before his eyes. Hope sighed in annoyance and quickly showed Noel around before returning to the dining room and plopping into a chair. Noel took a seat across from him.

"Stop being a baby." Noel teased quietly catching a surprised huff in response.

"I'm not being a baby, you're being a baby." He whispered back. Noel smiled and leaned in.

"Case in point." Hope sulked until Mrs. Estheim set the food on the table catching her son in his tantrum.

"Hope honey don't slouch." She said sweetly as Hope made his way back to proper posture. This was way too much fun for Noel, he loved seeing this side of his partner. It was adorable! Like a glimpse into what he was like growing up. A brat he thought smiling to himself.

 

-

 

Dinner had passed, the table cleared and now the three sat comfortably in the living room. Large glass windows covered an entire wall that looked out over the city in the distance. It was an impressive view to be sure. Noel couldn't help but stare. 

"So what have you two been up to?" Mrs. Estheim asked sweetly causing Hope to immediately become rigid. He was at a loss for words and Noel knew he was going to have to lead through this conversation.

"We've been working on the house every day. It's been quite a project to be honest, I don't think Hope could have picked a worse house to fix." Noel offered smiling, Hope just nodded in agreement though his facial expression said volumes.

"Wow and you have been there all this time helping him? What a good friend you are! I'm surprised Hope never mentioned you before." Hope swallowed and Noel could feel the pressure beginning to rise in his partner.

"We haven't seen each other in a very long time. To be honest, we weren't ever really friends till recently, more of acquaintances." Noel offered seeing Hopes posture slightly change.

"Oh! Where did you guys know each other from?" She inquired.

"The Academy." Noel replied, not even having to lie. 

"Oh you guys went to college together how nice!" Hope relaxed finally and Noel just nodded smiling.

"What did you study Noel?" 

"Mom! Stop interrogating him for the love of god." Hope growled causing the smile to fade from his mothers face.

"Oh I wasn't, I mean, I'm sorry if it came across that way." She offered apologetically. Noel frowned at Hope shaking his head when she wasn't looking. 

"No worries, I didn't take it that way Mrs. Estheim." Noel smiled warmly.

"Oh just call me Mom dear, you don't have to be so formal." She teased. Noels smile widened. 

"So Mom, was Hope always such a pouter?" Noel asked jokingly. She laughed looking at her son who was now sitting with his arms crossed against his chest, his facial expression a cross between not amused and annoyed.

"Oh Noel, Hope was such an adorable baby! I know I've spoiled him rotten but he just stole my heart from the moment he entered this world." She leaned over and pulled a book from the cabinet beside her. As she beckoned Noel over Hopes eyes widened in horror.

"Mom! No! Please god no!" He begged, his Mother completely ignoring his plea. Noel took a seat next to her and instantly smiled at the adorable picture of a baby Hope.

 

-

 

The visit was drawing to a close and in sensing that, Mrs. Estheim took the opportunity to inquire about something she had already known.

"I like you Noel, you seem to have a kind heart and excellent manners." Noel smiled pleased, Hope just nodded.

"You be good to my son, he's everything to me." Noel tensed suddenly and Hope dropped his glass of water. Nora smiled tenderly looking at the two of them.

"Hope, I am your Mother, I never miss anything when it comes to my baby." Noels eyes widened yet was happy to see the conversation had shifted to Mother and Son. 

"Mom I...how? When?" Hope struggled trying to make a complete sentence.

"I've kind of always known, you never really took an interest in girls." Hopes face started to redden. Nora stood up and pulled her son into her arms.

"Oh my sweet Hope, I don't care. I'm just glad to see you happy for a change and with someone I know will take good care of you." She held her son tightly. Hopes eyes filled with tears. As she pulled away she wiped the tears from his eyes and planted a big kiss on both cheeks. 

"W-what about Dad?" Hope frowned worried.

"Eh, what your father doesn't know won't hurt him. You are my son and I love you. And Noel? Come here." She reached a hand toward Noel who was clutching a decorative pillow to his chest. He walked over hesitantly only to be surprised with a tight embrace.

"You are now a part of this family dear and I want you to know you are always welcome here." She explained hugging Noel as firmly as she had her own son. 

"Thank you for taking care of him, I also consider you a son now." She smiled and planted a kiss on both cheeks then pulled the two of them in for a group hug. Noel chuckled and Hope breathed a sigh of relief hugging both of them tightly.

"I love you Mom." Those green eyes sparkled beautifully. Neither Nora or Noel had ever seen Hope this happy. It was the greatest sight to behold to the two of them. 

"Me too." Noel said hugging the woman he would call Mom from here out. 

 

-

 

She waved as they pulled out of the driveway, and they waved back before departing. Hope was nearly glowing. 

"See? I told you everything would be fine." Noel stated. Hope took his hand and kissed it tenderly. 

"I love you Noel." He said tenderly. Noel kissed his hand back.

"I love you Hope." 

"Always?"

"Yes my love, always."


	11. Completion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel and Hope celebrate finishing the remodel of their bathroom and it doesn't take long for them to break it in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning* This chapter contains explicit content.

The new bathroom was nothing short of amazing. They had been working very hard on finishing it all week and they were finally able to sit back and admire the fruits of their labor. Nothing remained from the original, everything had been replaced. Warm earth tones filled the room making it feel welcoming and as cozy as a bathroom can get. Pleased at the outcome the two celebrated over a few drinks.

Not that the couple needed any help enticing one another into sex but alcohol was always a sure fire way to initiate it. Hope had made his way onto Noels lap straddling him tightly and was grinding down deliciously working the pair into a frenzy. Noels hands had found their way to Hopes ass pulling the gorgeous man down harder on him to increase the friction. Their lips were locked exquisitely, the kissing growing aggressive with desire. Clothes were beginning to be shed when Noel had an idea.

"Hey, you realize we have to break in the new bathroom right?" He offered in between kisses. Hope pulled back from the kiss smiling.

"What do you have in mind?" He questioned before kissing along Noels neck and chest. The hunter exhaled letting a light moan leave his lips at the feel of his lovers tongue on his body.

"Well, we are quite dirty." He teased. Hope got up from his lap shedding what clothing remained and now stood gloriously naked in front of him.

"It's fucking criminal how goddamn sexy you are Hope. Mmmm, bring that sweet ass over here." He commanded as he reached out and pulled the silver haired man to him before turning him to the side and biting at the flesh where his hip and ass came together. Hope laughed pushing him back into the couch before strutting away toward the bathroom. The sight made Noels blood pump and he suddenly felt like an animal closing in on its prey just before the kill.

He heard the shower turn on as he finished shedding his own clothing and slowly made his way toward the newly finished room. He wanted to give Hope a few moments alone to enjoy the shower but also because he relished the thought of Hope being slippery wet and soapy. If his cock got any harder it would honestly start to hurt. Not being able to wait any longer he pulled back the frosted glass door and nearly fainted at the sight in front of him. The steam from the hot water hazed everything making it look like something out of a dream. Hope turned his head to acknowledge Noels arrival leaving the hunter speechless. Those gorgeous turquoise eyes stood out beautifully accentuated by long, wet black eyelashes making him look almost inhuman.

Noel made his way over and Hope gave him the chance to get under the soothing hot water. Though Noel found Hope insanely beautiful, the feelings were equally reciprocated. Hope watched Noel run his hands through his hair as the water spilled over him. He felt himself harden watching the water trickle over those tan skinned muscles begging to be touched. The hunters eyes opened, sparkling sapphires gleaming. He watched as Hope began working shampoo through those silver locks, that familiar smell he loved so much. They traded places allowing Hope to rinse his hair and then back again allowing Noel to rinse his, but as Noel opened his eyes the sight before him turned him almost primitive. Suds of soap ran along a glistening wet body causing Noel an almost ache between his legs. Glorious. When Hope met his stare he beckoned him over then turned him around. He began soaping Noels back and neck causing the hunter to grow hungrier at the sensation and when Hopes hands had reached his ass it was the final straw. He spun around pinning the silver haired man against the tile before claiming his mouth feverishly.

Hope pulled Noel back under the water allowing it to fall over both of them, the heat and steam only intensifying the growing desire. Their bodies slick from soap and water slid against each other making them both rock hard once again. Hope wrapped his hands around Noels lower back allowing them to glide up and down. Noel bit into Hopes shoulder as their erections pressed against each other and Hope could tell his partner was in desperate need of attention. He slid his body down till he was on his knees and slowly let his tongue run across the precious area below the length. A gasp escaped Noels lips as Hope completely ignored his friends erection licking and sucking gently underneath causing Noel to press his body along the tile to keep his balance.

Hope was unable to resist and finally relieved the tension by taking Noel into his mouth. He grabbed Noel by the hips and allowed him to thrust gently in and out. The hunter completely riddled in lust grabbed a hold of those silvery locks as that delicious mouth took all of him. Hope loved being able to bring out the animal in Noel, the fact that he had the ability to do so was a turn on in itself. He especially loved when Noel would become so lost in the moment that he would talk dirty to him. In fact he desired it.

Noels thrusts were coming more aggressively and his eyes were heavy lidded with anticipation. Hope stared up into his eyes and put on the best innocent face he had. He wasn't a fool, he knew one of Noels biggest turn-on's was the thought of corrupting the innocence from him. So he always played his part perfectly and reveled in how it was without fail always his friends undoing. The grip on his hair tightened, pushing and pulling now with such fervor Hope waited in anticipation to hear those lust ridden words.

"That's right, take it all." He said in a dark tone that only made Hope harder.

"God I love fucking that pretty mouth of yours." Noel breathed. Hope could taste the pre-cum on his tongue and snickered inwardly. He knew this was going to be a good one, he could feel how hard Noels cock had become. Noels eyes closed tightly, his whole body trembled as he screamed out and he could feel it throb as he filled his friends mouth. Hope graciously took all of it swallowing it down. Noel couldn't move, the orgasm was so intense that mixed with the heat he felt faint. Hope immediately turned off the water and helped his friend dry off before moving him to the bed. The facial expression resonated pure bliss and Hope knew he had performed masterfully.

When Hope came back into the bedroom after cleaning up he was more than surprised at the sight before him. Noel it seemed was ready for the next step as Hope watched the toy slowly glide in and out.

"It's past time, I'm sorry if I have been greedy." Noel offered wholeheartedly. Hope looked at him in astonishment.

"I haven't thought that once." He replied making the hunter smile. Hope sat down on the bed entranced at the sight before him.

"Noel, are you sure you're up for this? I'm not gonna lie, it kinda hurts." Noels smile turned devious. He set the toy aside and got to his hands and knees crawling his way over to the gorgeous half naked man sitting on the bed.

"Why the fuck are you wearing pants?! Take them off, now." Noel commanded surprising Hope altogether and the silver haired man obeyed. Noel swung around and was now sitting on the edge of the bed taking in the sexiness that was Hope standing before him. Before Hope knew what was happening Noels mouth had made its way between his legs reawakening the stiffness. God his tongue felt amazing, but it didn't stay long. Instead Noel was pulling the silver haired man down onto the bed. He pulled him in for a passionate kiss and then whispered in his ear.

"Let your darker side out. I want you to fuck me and I want it rough." Hope kissed his lovers neck biting down toward the shoulder. He looked into those sapphire eyes and said,

"As you wish." Hope flipped the man over roughly and smiled. He stroked his length a few times, applied the lube then positioned himself. He slid in slowly at first eyes glazing over with desire. He had never felt anything like this before and suddenly he realized what this experience was like for Noel. The heat and tightness as he pushed in rendered him almost unable to breathe. " _Is this what it's like to fuck a woman?_ "The thought didn't linger as Noel began to push back roughly into him.

"I said fuck me, hard." Noel growled. Hope hesitated a moment but at feeling Noels impatience rising he decided to oblige the request. It's not as though this would last long anyway. Not when it felt this good. He grabbed the hunters hips and thrust in and out harshly. It didn't seem to bother the brunette, in fact it seemed to please him. The sounds escaping his lips made Hope push even harder. He felt it surfacing and knew it wouldn't take much longer. He grabbed a handful of Noels hair pulling it back roughly. 

"Oh fuck yes Hope, that's right, fuck me, punish me." At first everything started off silent then there was a ringing in his ears. It was followed by a bright flash of light. The orgasm came so fast and hard that it nearly stole his breath away. He cried out, eyes clenched shut as he filled his friend. When the climax passed Hope collapsed on the bed beside his partner, eyes vacant and sexually sated. Noel laughed at the sight knowing all to well the bliss Hope was experiencing. He pressed his lips on Hopes forehead gently before leaving the room to clean up. When he came back Hope hadn't moved a muscle. Noel cracked a smile amused.

"You know Hope, I think we need to further explore this dark side of yours." Hope closed his eyes and smiled.

"My dark side? What about yours?" He offered in response. The hunter smiled wickedly. 

"What about it?" 

"I like when you talk dirty to me." Hope admitted, eyes still closed. 

"I like it when you're rough with me." Noel threw back excited that they were learning about some of their darker fantasies. Noel laughed and replied,

"Damn, if all of this came out of completing the bathroom, I'm almost afraid of what we'll learn when we finish in here." Hope smiled excited at the prospect. 


	12. Fetish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes No means Yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning* This chapter contains explicit content and implied rape. If that is a rough subject for you I don't recommend reading this one. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> No Noels or Hopes were actually harmed during this chapter :P

 

He couldn't help it, it was impossible to ignore. Watching Noel work shirtless, tan muscles taught while lifting, sweat making him glisten in the sunlight, it was too much. Hope closed his eyes and tried to focus on the task at hand but found himself fantasizing about the brunette instead. The pair had recently begun to delve into a whole other world of sex. Something deep down and carnal had stirred in him and he couldn't seem to think of anything else lately. There was something he specifically desired but somehow couldn't bring himself to ask. Instead he fantasized about it and hoped Noel might pick up on the vibe but it hadn't happened. He felt slightly embarrassed at presenting the notion to Noel especially because he thought Noel would never agree to it.

"Earth to Hope! HEY!" He looked up realizing his mind had wandered off.

"Sorry, I'm here. What's up?"

"Everything okay? You were staring off into space for quite a while." Noel informed him while tossing aside some drywall. 

"Oh I was just thinking about stuff, nothing important." Noel knew him better than he gave him credit for sometimes. He cracked a half smile.

"I'm curious about what, tell me." Hopes face reddened and at that he knew he was done for. Noel was never going to let this go now. He sighed in frustration and ignored the fact that Noel had stopped altogether and was staring at him waiting for a response. 

"Well?" Noel urged turning Hopes cheeks even redder. 

"It's seriously nothing, I don't...I don't want to talk about it alright?" He tried but once Noel caught the scent of something he'd never leave the trail. A wide smile spread across the hunters face. 

"Oh no, you're not getting off that easily. If there is something that can still make you blush around me its gotta be good." Noel crossed his arms obviously not budging. Hopes eyebrows furrowed in anger and he looked at Noel flustered.

"Out with it!" Noel demanded playfully. Hope shifted uncomfortably before replying.

"I...just don't know. It's really not a big deal Noel."

"If it's not a big deal why can't you tell me?" _Fuck_. He had a point. There was no getting out of this.

"It's just something I've been thinking about the last few days that's all."

"About?"

"Sex." Hope could no longer look Noel in the eyes and chose instead to stare at his feet. 

"Mmhmm, and what about it?" Hope couldn't bring himself to say it so instead he turned around and left the room leaving Noel dumbfounded. 

Hope sat down in his chair looking rather smug when Noel entered the room. The hunter sat down on the couch looking at his friend confused.

"What's your deal?" Noel asked starting to feel put out at the cold shoulder treatment. 

"Nothing's my deal, why do you have to pry like that?" Hope snapped. Noel became defensive.

"Me? You're the one with trust issues apparently." He instantly regretted saying it but no fucking way was he backing down. A mixture of anger and hurt crossed Hopes face. 

"Why do you gotta do that?" Hope snapped.

"Do what?!" Noel growled.

"Be a dick." Hope snarled in return.

"I'm not the one being a dick here, all I asked was a simple question."

"That I didn't want to answer but you had to push like you _always_ do." That stung Noel. He wasn't sure how to respond at first but the anger spoke for him.

You know what? Fuck it. Let me know when you get the sand out of your vagina and then maybe we can talk." Noel turned to leave the room but was interrupted. 

"Don't you fucking dare walk away." Hope was wild with anger, his eyes afire in fury. Noel had never seen this side of Hope before. Though he knew he shouldn't, he pressed harder curious to see how far Hope was willing to go with this.

"Or you'll do what exactly?" Noel said flatly. Hope felt the adrenaline surging through his veins and though he felt furious, somehow he was also excited at the intensity. 

"Don't." Hope warned yet Noel was just as stubborn and refused to back down. 

"Or what, you're gonna hit me? I'd love to see you try." Noel snickered smugly. He knew he could easily take the silver haired man, but he didn't like the idea of hurting him either. However the challenge had not gone unheard and Hope decided to take him up on it. It happened so fast that it actually surprised Noel catching him off guard. A sucker punch to the stomach nearly knocking the wind out of him. He had to give Hope credit, the little fucker hit like a truck. Two could play this game and Noel did something he knew he shouldn't but wanted to see how Hope would respond. Noel laughed standing back up yet holding his stomach. 

"Oh so we _are_ doing this huh?" The hunter said excitedly. The back of Noels hand flew quick catching Hope square across the face. Instinctively Hope raised a hand to it and when he pulled it away Noel saw the blood. There was a moment of uneasiness but then Hope did something Noel never saw coming. He smiled. Noels blood pumped wildly. Hope went to return the favor only Noel saw it coming and caught his arm. Hope tried to free it but the hunter tightened his grip. Their eyes met, sharp, wild and uncontrollable. Hope wrapped his free arm around the mans neck pulling him into a choke hold but it didn't last long. He pinned the silver haired man against the wall face first twisting his arm in such a way that Hope had to concede. But he didn't. Noel smiled. He loved when his prey continued to fight even when the battle had already been won. Hope writhed trying to free himself but the hunter pressed up against him tightly making it impossible for Hope to move.

"Give it up." Noel warned. Hope didn't listen, instead he laughed.

"Make me. That is, if you can." Though Hope couldn't see his friends face Noel stared at him in disbelief. He leaned in harder making it difficult for Hope to breath but he still refused to give in.

"I'm warning you." Noel laughed. A moment passed before Hope shoved back so hard it caused Noel to lose his balance and nearly fall to the floor. Hope took the opportunity to jump onto Noels back taking them both to the ground. They struggled for control but in the end Noel won ending up on top with both of Hopes arms pinned to the ground above his head.

"You're tougher than you look." Noel admitted breathing heavily. Hope snorted. 

"Fuck you, this isn't over." Hope threatened, but Noel noticed something different in his eyes. They were still wild but somehow they seemed to desire to be tamed. Noel finally put two and two together. 

"No? We'll see about that." He dragged the silver haired man down the hall and pushed him into the bedroom roughly slamming the door behind him.

"Get up." He commanded harshly, Hope refused. He grabbed a handful of silver locks yanking him to his feet then bent him over the side of the bed. Hope tried to get up but Noel put his knee into his back and held him in place. 

"I didn't say you could get up." He said darkly. 

"Let me up Noel I'm serious." Hope growled but the brunette remained unmoved. Hope heard the buckle and knew Noel was removing his belt.

"What the fuck are you doing?" 

"Showing you who the fucking boss is around here." Hope huffed and tried to get up once again but was denied.

"Get off of me, I don't want-"

"You think I care what you want?" Noel interrupted smiling sadistically. He heard the pants hit the floor and started to push back but Noel grabbed a handful of hair once again pulling Hopes head back. He leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"This will be a lot nicer for you if you don't fight it." Hope continued to try and free himself as his pants were stripped from his body. Once again he was pushed over the side of the bed and he could feel Noel press up against him. He tried once last time to get up but seeing that Hope was going to be difficult his hands were finally bound. Hope locked his legs together but it only caused Noel to snicker.

"Spread your legs." He commanded. Hope neither replied nor obeyed. 

"I said spread em." Noel pulled the man to the ground from the bed then spread his legs for him with his knee.

"Stop." Hope demanded.

"Seriously don't. I mean it." Noel leaned over his friends body pinning his wrists to the floor.

"Noel stop! Don't!" Hope gasped as he felt the erection glide across his opening. 

"I'm serious STOP!" His plea went unanswered as Noel entered him. He went slow at first but built up to a steady rhythm.

"No." Hope whimpered.

"Yes." Noel replied. 

"I'm sorry Hope but you need to be taught a lesson. You weren't willing to submit on your own." Quiet moans and ragged breaths escaped the silver haired mans lips as the man above him fucked him roughly. Noel grabbed his hips, the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room. As Noel got close to climax he pulled out flipping the man on his back. Unable to move with Noel kneeling above him he watched as Noel stroked himself the rest of the way to orgasm. Right before he came he commanded,

"Open your mouth." Hope obeyed this time as the cum filled his mouth and ran down his lips.

Noel moved down and without need of foreplay or hesitation wrapped his lips around his friends cock and began sucking roughly. It took all of two seconds before he felt the warmth enter and coat his tongue. As he looked up to the restrained man who was staring down at him he swallowed and licked his lips. He slowly crawled his way back up freeing his prisoner whose eyes were aglow and radiant.

"How did you know?" Hope spoke softly smiling. Noel laughed and lied down beside him.

"I saw it in your eyes." He told him truthfully.

"That was an awfully big risk to take." Hope laughed. Noel smiled.

"I've been with you long enough now to know how to read you." Hope smiled liking that response.

"Next time you want to be raped can you just tell me instead?" They both laughed.

"I don't think you can rape the willing."


	13. Adventure!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel and Hope decide to change things up and an adventure is the result.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To truly understand this chapters contents you have to have had an upbringing in the sticks. Cow tipping was sort of a rite of passage. xD

 

"Where do you put all that?" Hope inquired at the amount of food on the hunters plate. His mouth being full, Noel just smiled proudly. 

"No seriously, how is that you have no fat on your body with the way you consume food?" Hope teased. Noel swallowed before replying.

"Well, I get a lot of exercise with you around." He took another huge bite. Hope smiled. It was true, they had insatiable sexual appetites and lately that had been fucking like rabbits. Not that he was complaining. No not at all. 

"We should do something." Hope offered thoughtfully. Noel looked up and halted before taking the next mouthful. 

"Can I finish eating first?" Noel said so innocently that Hope had to laugh.

"I don't mean sex, I mean actually do something." Noel thought about it while chewing his food. 

"What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know. All we do is work, eat and fuck." Hope laughed. Noels eyes grew large.

"Hey! What's wrong with that?!" He finished what was on his plate while staring at Hope suspiciously.

"Nothing you nerd! I just thought it would be fun to branch out and do something else that's fun." Noel got up from the table taking his plate to the sink and washed it.

"Not to piss on your parade but we kinda live in the middle of nowhere." Noel teased. Hope reached the distance and stabbed him in the ass with his fork. The hunter yelped and spun around. Hope stared up at him smiling sweetly. Noel flicked him in the head smiling and sat back down.

"Well lets throw out ideas, I'm sure you have some." The pair thought a few moments before a wide grin filled the hunters face. Before he could say a word Hope narrowed his eyes and beat him to the punch.

"No fires." 

"Tsh." Noel sulked. 

"Ugh, I'd say lets drive somewhere but it would take us fours hours alone just for driving." Hope crossed his arms.

"O-Oh! I got it!" Noel said excitedly jumping from the table and heading toward the bedroom to change.

"Umm...plan on filling me in Chubs?" 

"I th- ..wait. Did you just call me Chubs?" Noel came bounding down the hallway in a dark green hoodie and tan cargo pants. Hope laughed and ran as the hunter chased him back down the hall laughing. 

"You know what? Now I'm not gonna tell you, it'll be a surprise. You better change, dress for outdoors."

"You do realize it's dark out right?" Noel just nodded.

"And I said no fires." Hope repeated changing into his black corduroys and navy blue hoodie. Noel nodded again. Hope looked at him suspiciously but followed the brunette anyway.

 

-

 

"Noel, we've been walking for nearly an hour. Where the fuck are we going?" Hope complained getting grumpy.

"Almost there. Besides, thought we would get some exercise, you seemed to indicate that I needed some." He teased getting a smirk in response. They crossed through a ditch full of tall grass and wildflowers then over an old wooden fence before stopping. Hope looked confused.

"Ta-da!" Noel gestured happily.

"Um, cows? I don't understand." Noel smiled deviously. Hope knew something bad was about to happen, Noel had a devilish side to him that usually ended up with someone injured or something broken.

"Shhh. From here forward nothing above a whisper."

"Wait what the fuck are we doing even?"

"Tipping." Noel slowly began to move forward.

"Tipping?" He stopped and turned around to face his friend.

"Cow-tipping? You seriously have never been?" Hope immediately got angry.

"Noel that's awful! Cruel even!" Hope had always had a soft spot for all animals, he felt more comfortable in their company than humans growing up. Noel shook his head.

"No no, not if you know what you're doing. It just surprises them, not hurts them." Hope crossed his arms in defiance.

"What the hell is the point?!"

"Shhhh. Not so loud!" Hope rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"It actually has nothing to do with the cows." Noel snickered. Hope stared at him in disbelief.

"Is this some weird hunter thing?" Hope whispered still agitated.

"Well, the stakes are high. See that fence up there? The barbed one? It's electrified." Hope looked to where Noel was pointing. He raised an eyebrow still not getting it. Noel sighed disappointed he had to actually explain everything.

"Okay so, when the cow goes down and is startled she'll alert the others around her which will cause a commotion. That's when the challenge comes in, the whole point of this game actually. The bull. He stands guard over the heard while they sleep and once he senses trouble games on!" There was a sparkle in the hunters eyes that Hope worried about.

"Noel. No way. You realize he'll kill you right? We're not on Pulse anymore dammit and you're not immortal!" That caught the hunters attention. Hope hadn't spoken about their past lives since he arrived and the fact that he actually used that name rendered him speechless a moment.

"I know this isn't Pulse and I'm grateful for it. I was the last of humanity, I watched our species die out leaving me as the last living human. It was hard to find happiness or joy in such bleak circumstances. But more than anything? My biggest regret was that I never got the chance to experience what it was like to have fun. I now live in a world that's not dying, that's full of life and people, abundant in resources but more importantly, I get to live my life alongside you. The happiness you have brought into my life and the joy I feel spending every moment with you was worth all those years of endless suffering. And I would do it again a thousand times if it meant in the end I could have this."

"Noel." The hunter grabbed his friend pulling him tightly into his arms and held him close a few moments. Neither of them spoke, no words were needed. He ran his fingers through silver locks before meeting his eyes.

"I love you." Noel said sternly but followed it with a soft smile.

"I love you, more than anything." Hope replied.

"I even love you more than food." Noel teased.

"Woah, lets not talk crazy now." Hope laughed.

"Alright, lets go tip some cows." Hope offered causing Noel to resume his former exuberance.

They approached the fence but Hope hesitated. He could hear the low hum of electricity flowing through it.

"How are we going to get over this?"

"Very carefully. Come here." Noel put his hands together interlocking his fingers.

"Put your foot in here and when I count to three I'm going to give you a push and your gonna jump it." Hope looked at him with apprehension.

"Just push off when I give you the lift and jump, you'll be fine. I promise." Hope sighed but decided to play along and prayed this wouldn't end badly.

"Here we go ready? One, two...three!" To say it was close was an understatement but Hope just made it over the wire before hitting the ground hard enough to make his feet sting.

"Wait, how do you plan on getting over?" The hunter grinned as he removed his hoodie. Somehow Hope did not feel encouraged, but Noel surprised him charging at the fence head on, hoodie in hand. It was quick, Noel placed the hoodie on the wire, then grabbed it vaulting himself over. He hit the ground laughing.

"Goddamn that shit is no joke." He shook his hands and looked at the light burn marks that bore into his sweatshirt. They quietly tip-toed into the herd finding a small opening and a good view of the bull.

"Holy fuck this is stupid." Hope breathed nervously. Noel smiled, eyes wild with excitement.

"Okay, once the herd is on the move and the bull moves in, we run. We won't have time to go over the fence with me boosting you like last time. Think you can manage like I did on the way in?" Hope removed his sweatshirt readying it then nodded. He looked at the peaceful sleeping cows and felt a sting of guilt. Noel sighed then smiled at Hope pulling a firecracker from his pants pocket.

"I knew you couldn't watch me push a cow over, so here, we'll just give them a wake-up call instead." Hope smiled at Noel relieved and stood back as the hunter readied the firecracker. He lit the fuse then they both took several steps back with their fingers in their ears waiting in anticipation.

ZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER BOOM!

That was all it took to cause panic on an epic scale and unfortunately for the duo, the bull spotted them immediately.

"Oooh shit! RUN!" Noel yelled and the two darted for the fence. Noel cleared it just as quickly as before but at the last second Hope hesitated and didn't get enough speed up to clear the fence. Instead he crashed into it and the painful shock that followed knocked him unconscious.

 

-

 

He awoke finding himself in his bed and covered in several bandages. There was a terrible pain throughout his midsection. He groaned when he touched the bandages. Noel came rushing in at the sound.

"Hope? You're awake? Oh thank God! You had me so worried." The hunter threw his arms around the silver haired man causing him to wince.

"Here take these." He reached over to the nightstand and gave him two large white pills and a tall glass of water.

"What is it?"

"Aspirin, to help with the pain. I know it's not much but I took care of everything. Your wounds have been thoroughly cleaned and treated with salve. It will probably take a week or so to heal but you are going to be fine." Those sapphire eyes radiated relief.

"How did I get into bed?" Hope asked trying to figure out what happened after he had blacked out. 

"I carried you." Noel said nonchalantly. Hope looked at him bewildered.

"You...carried me?" Noel nodded.

"Wait, the whole way back?" Another nod.

"Noel that walk took us like an hour."

"Yep." Hope just stared at him in amazement.

"I tried to revive you but you weren't coming out of it. Once I knew your heartbeat was strong and steady I put you on my back and carried you home." Noel smiled at him warmly. Tears spilled down Hopes cheeks and he threw his arms around the hunter hugging him tightly despite the pain.

"I...don't even know what to say, except thank you." Those gorgeous eyes filled with tears stared at him lovingly.

"Hey don't sweat it, I was just doing my job." Noel smiled. 

"I didn't think it was possible to love you anymore than I already do." Hope sobbed. Noel wiped his tears away and kissed his lips gently.

"I promise no more stuff that gets you hurt. I can't stand it." Hope rested his head on the hunters shoulder and sighed softly.

"So, that being said, I hope you don't mind but I took the liberty of getting us a T.V. I figured that would be a much safer adventure."

 


	14. An Unexpected Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the couple enjoy their new found life together and fall more in love each day, an unexpected guest arrives explaining how they had always been meant for each other since the very beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to take a moment and thank all of you who have been reading my series and I sincerely hope you have all been enjoying it so far. 
> 
> A little more from the FFXIII past is about to start weaving itself into the story. However most of it will require knowledge of the whole series. A lot of references will be made and for anyone who may not have played 2 or 3 this may contain spoilers. Just a heads up! 
> 
> Thanks again guys for the kudos and support, it truly makes my day! :)

 

Summer was coming to a close as the first signs of Autumn dotted the tree line. The air smelled crisp and there was a chill in the air. In the five months they had been together, Noel and Hope had transformed a decrepit old farm house into a comfy home for themselves. The upstairs would still need work but they thought that could wait until spring. The entire first floor was remodeled in rich, deep wood and stone, making it feel almost like a log cabin. A very luxurious log cabin that has lots of open space and a great big stone fireplace in the center of the living room. New furniture in every room and brand new appliances in the kitchen had been their reward they felt they earned for all of their hard labor. They were also relieved that they actually completed it all before winter.  

As Hope was finishing the breakfast dishes and cleaning up the kitchen, Noel tackled his daily chore of chopping and stacking wood. They wanted to make sure they would have all they needed once the first snow fell. Hope watched out the window as he rinsed a dish admiring the now shirtless, muscular tan body swinging an ax. Noel was the perfect specimen. Hope laughed to himself and thought how cliche it was. Noel truly was tall, dark and handsome. There was a ruggedness about him and it made Hope want to be devoured by the man. And he was strong, very strong indeed. Powerful. 

"Uh, I don't think that dish can get any cleaner." Noel teased snapping Hope back to reality. He turned to see the object of his thoughts staring at him still shirtless and in a pair of tighter fitting jeans. He looked like something out of a Calvin Klein commercial and damn if he wasn't the pure definition of gorgeously sexy. Hope turned off the sink but when he turned around he was alone. 

"Noel?" There was no answer, no sound of any kind. The front door was still open, just the screen separated indoor from outdoor. He peered out the door looking for the hunter but he saw nothing. Just as he was about to turn around those strong arms made their way around his waist. He felt the object of his desire press up against his back, kissing down his neck. Noels hand grabbed the tight bulge in Hopes pants firmly eliciting a pleased moan. 

"No need to guess what you were thinking about." The brunette breathed in his ear causing his pants to become tighter. Noel quickly turned and pinned the silver haired man to the wall, his hands firmly gripping the delicious ass he loved so much. As he pressed Hope tightly into the wall he kissed up and down his neck and was rewarded with heavy breaths and soft whimpers of desire. He stared into those pale sage pools before roughly claiming his mouth. 

"Eh-hem." The two immediately stopped and looked at the figure staring at them on the other side of the screen door. Their jaws dropped simultaneously.

"Hope I'm not interrupting." That smile was undeniable. Without hesitation both young men looked at each other then back to the guest on their porch.

"Lightning?" 

"No no, not anymore. That name is attached to a whole other lifetime of memories. Here I go by my real name. Claire." She offered smiling at the pair of them who were still so in shock that they had forgotten to untangle themselves from each other. 

"Did I come at a bad time? I can always come back." She teased. Hope turned a lovely shade of pink and Noel smiled widely.

"Nonsense! Come in, come in!" He held the door open allowing her inside.

"Let me grab a shirt." Noel disappeared down the hall. Hope looked at her with so many different emotions running through him that he couldn't even bring himself to speak. Instead he threw his arms around her tightly, eyes full of tears. When they pulled away she thoroughly looked him up and down.

"Well now I see what all the fuss was about." She smiled teasingly. Hope stared at her confused.

"This is the first time I have ever seen you grown." Hope laughed realizing that was true. Bhunivelze had returned him to his childhood form when they had last seen each other. Lightning had been bound to Valhalla during the years Hope grew into manhood and became director of the academy. Though she had spoken to him in a dream, they never had met face to face during that time. It was amazing how clearly it suddenly all came back to him.

"Not much has changed." Hope offered smiling. Lightning smirked.

"Not much huh? You're a lot taller than I thought you'd be." She teased causing him to blush again.

"But I see you still have that boyish charm." She laughed and he joined in. Noel finally rejoined them, fully clothed.

"Noel Kreiss." She smiled pulling him into a hug.

"Lightning. I mean, Claire." She looked him up and down studying him.

"Now you on the other hand haven't changed one bit." She pointed out making him laugh.

"Oh I think you would be surprised how much I have changed." She gave him that all knowing smile they suddenly remembered all too well. Hope finally catching on to where this conversation was quickly heading was trying to think of something to say to change the subject. However, there was no winning against Noel so he sat back and waited for the awkward conversation to happen, reddening all the while. He sighed deeply clearly frustrated at the whole thing causing Noel to smile.

"No reason to fret, I already knew." She smiled at him, his eyes widened in surprise.

"Wait..how is that even possible? We're just meeting for the first time in....well a lifetime." Noel and Lightning exchanged smiles before looking back at Hope.

"Sweetheart we always knew. Even then." Noel spoke truthfully. Hope was suddenly flustered border lining angry.

"Wait what the hell does _that_ mean?" He said defensively. Lightning looked at Noel and raised her eyebrows letting him know this one was all his. She showed herself to the couch and took a seat. Hope looked back and forth between them waiting for an answer.

"Well.....?" Noel said sheepishly scratching his head trying to find a delicate way to explain. Hope was now staring at Noel arms crossed.

"Uhh....well you see..." Lightning found Noels inability to find the words humorous enough to save him on this one.

"It means we all knew." She said matter-of-factly.

"All knew what?!"

"That you were...you know." Noel tried to explain failing to do so. Lightning being blunt as always spelled it out for him plainly.

"That you were gay, you know, preferred boys?" Hopes mouth hung open in astonishment unsure of how to respond. 

"You never took an interest in girls." She offered. 

"So you automatically assumed I was gay?" He said offended.

"Sweety you were way too pretty to be straight." Noel teased. 

"You know, I......wait what?" He looked at Noel in disbelief.

"Aww, don't be mad pooky bear." Noel said in his _cute_ voice. 

"And what about you then?" Hope threw back now thoroughly frustrated.

"O-ho! What about me? If everyone thought I was gay? I never had the luxury of even thinking about sex let alone which gender to share it with. Though I'm quite sure I would have if you would have approached me with the idea." Noel laughed causing Hope to crack a smile unwillingly. Noel practically tackled him into a hug.

"I'm pretty sure Lightning, I mean Claire doesn't mind." Noel offered.

"No, not at all. Actually I think you guys were made for each other." Hope pouted but managed a half smile. Her face suddenly saddened a bit before she spoke.

"You two were always my biggest regrets. I should have never allowed the events to unfold the way they did. Because of me you both sacrificed and lost everything in the end so this time around I had to make things right. I needed to believe this truly was the new future we all fought so hard for, but most importantly I wanted for all of you to find true happiness. So I removed the burden of remembering a life full of so much sacrifice, loss, and pain. My final gift to everyone was a normal life." She stood up and made her way to the couple standing a few feet away. She smiled and grabbed each of their hands and placed them in one another.

"I knew you two belonged together but I also knew there was no other way you two would have ever found one another. So you two were the only ones I allowed to remember a distant past. To find happiness. To find each other."

 

 


	15. Tequila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drinking leads to...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* This chapter contains explicit content. It also contains M/M/F content. Just a heads up. :)

 

 

Lightning had told them all about the others and how they were doing. She always kept a watchful eye on everyone feeling responsible for the past. Unsurprisingly Snow had found his way into Serahs life and once again they had become engaged. This time Lightning had given her blessing right away knowing it would ultimately make her sister very happy. Sazh had retired from the Air Force to spend more time with Dajh and watch him graduate. Vanille and Fang owned and operated their own wildlife reserve deep in the heart of Africa. Gadot, Maqui and Yuj had all lost their parents at a young age and subsequently spent the remainder of their childhoods in an orphanage. That however brought them together once again and when they came of age they actually took over the orphanage to care for the kids and find them good homes. Lebreau owned a whole line of high-end nightclubs and had become well known among the rich and famous. Noel held back tears when he heard that Yeul had the happiest normal childhood, graduated college and was now married expecting her first child. The happiness everyone was surrounded with brought Lightning more joy than words could say. And of course, Noel and Hope.

The couple insisted that Lightning stay with them for a while, they had more than enough room and thought it would be amazing to spend some time together under normal circumstances for a change. Though it was far from funny once upon a time, the three looked back and laughed at the insanity that used to be their former lives. Lightning serving the Goddess Etro in Valhalla then moving on to become Bhunivelzes savior of souls, Hope going from Academy director and an adult back to childhood to become the vessel Bhunivelze possessed, and finally Noel, shadow hunter, time traveler and the last of humanity. They joked at how they should write a book based on all of that thinking they could make a fortune. They loved sitting together talking without worries or cares. No fancy titles or labels, just simple people living simple lives. It was truly a great blessing.

"We should celebrate!" Noel declared to the trio lazing around the living room, their bellies full from dinner. He bounded from the room before the other two could respond.

"There's no derailing that train once it gets started, I have learned to just enjoy the ride." Hope chuckled looking at Lightning. She smirked wondering what noxious beverage they were going to be drinking. She couldn't help but smile inwardly at the thought of Hope drinking. He had such a boyish innocence about him. She somehow had a hard time picturing the charming young man doing anything inappropriate. Noel on the other hand she could definitely picture doing plenty of inappropriate things. It wasn't hard to guess who wore the pants in that relationship. Before she could allow her mind to wander any further Noel reappeared with an unopened bottle of tequila and three shot glasses. Hope looked at him sighing.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" He asked the hunter as he opened the bottle.

"Sure, why not?" Noel replied innocently enough. Hope blushed having to remind him why it wasn't.

"Umm, because you know how things..get when we drink. Especially tequila." Hope spoke softly but it made no difference, Lightning could hear everything.

"Well I guess you'll just have to behave yourself now won't you?" He teased causing the already pink cheeks to redden more. Noel handed everyone a glass and a lime.

"To us." He said holding his glass up.

"To us." The other two repeated and down it went. Noel was a quick drinker, it didn't take long at all before the trio was absolutely smashed. Lightning layed across the armchair barefoot and smiling at the couple on the couch. Hopes head was resting in Noels lap while the hunters fingers worked through the soft and silver locks. 

"Even though I've known for what seems like ever, seeing you two like this is so...I don't know, adorable?" She slightly slurred her words but was still understandable. The couple laughed.

"Why is it so adorable?" Hope asked smiling. She thought about it a moment before replying. 

"To be perfectly honest I'm not sure." She laughed causing the other two to do the same.

"I guess maybe because I remember everything and just seeing you two like this, it's comforting." She offered causing the couple to smile happily.

"And because it's sexy." She admitted. That was something neither man expected to hear. They looked at each other then at her. A huge smile spread across Noels face.

"Sexy because it's us or sexy because you have never seen two men together before?" Noel asked now delighted at the turn of events. Hope was too drunk to consider this topic a bad road to go down so he curiously listened.

"Hmmm. I'd say both." She stated confidently. 

"I see." Noel said in a rather husky voice. Hope smiled happily closing his eyes enjoying the feel of the other mans fingers in his hair. Noel slowly ran his other hand down Hopes chest and under his jeans causing a light moan from the silver haired man. It didn't take long till Hope was fully hard, his pants now exceptionally uncomfortable. Noel smiled deliciously at Lightning who in turn smiled darkly back enjoying the show that was unfolding before her. The hunter unbuttoned and unzipped the other mans pants freeing the erection. His hand slowly stroked up and down causing the man in his lap to breathe heavily, soft erotic sounds escaping his lips. 

"Come here my love." Noel beckoned to his partner whose eyes opened heavy lidded and lust ridden. Hope got up and allowed Noel to remove everything from the waste down before pulling him into his lap. It was oddly familiar, like the first time the two had ever done anything sexual. Noel kissed and nipped at the silver haired mans neck while continuing to stroke him slowly. The sight was nothing short of erotic and Lightning was absolutely fascinated as she watched the couple.

"M-More." Hope begged feeling desperate for more contact. Noel pulled Hope along while getting up from the couch. Hope immediately removed Noels shirt exposing those tan sexy muscles he loved so much. Noel cupped the other mans cheeks and then pulled him in for a deep and passionate kiss. Hopes shirt quickly disappeared followed by Noels pants and boxers leaving the pair completely naked.

"Goddamn you two are sexy. Please, by all means, continue." Lightning couldn't help admiring the individual beauty of each man. Together they were heavenly.

The two men resumed their deep and passionate kissing, their bodies pressed tightly against each other. Noel whispered in Hopes ear.

"How do you want to do this?" Hope smiled and whispered back,

"Rough." Noel smiled darkly pleased at the answer.

"You know we have an audience right?" Noel whispered back making sure the alcohol hadn't completely robbed Hope of all his senses.

"And dirty." Hope added taking Noel by surprise but pleasing him none the less. The hunter knew exactly what the other man wanted and he was eager to oblige. He pushed Hope to his knees and waited.

"What do you want Hope?" Noel asked in an authoritative tone watching those emerald eyes grow with desire. A smirk found its way on Hopes face.

"I want you." Hope said seductively.

"Want me to do what?" Noel prodded. Hope slid into his role looking nothing short of angelic though what came out of his mouth was anything but.

"Fuck my mouth." He purred separating his lips waiting. As the brunette entered his mouth and grabbed a handful of hair Lightning thought she was going to lose it. Part of her felt guilty for being aroused by this but at the same time she couldn't deny the raw sexiness of it all. She felt a tad less guilty at the fact that she wasn't the only one who had always found Hope's innocence desirable. It seemed such a dark thing to think of at times yet sitting here watching this and hearing Hope ask for his mouth to be fucked, well, what more was there to say? 

Though the hunter could have easily finished right then and there he knew she desired to see more. He pulled out of that delicious mouth and got behind the silver haired man pushing him to his knees. Knowing what was about to take place Lightning took a swig from the bottle before settling back into the chair and keeping the tequila in hand. The sounds alone that poured from Hopes lips left her wanting. As Noel fucked him harder and harder she couldn't take her eyes off of the scene before her. Part of her somehow desired to see Hope actually cum though it was more than apparent Noel would be the first to do so. The brunette bit his lower lip barely able to contain the build leading up to the orgasm. As he cried out he let it spill across Hopes lower back and ass. Noel sat back on his heels wiping the dripping warmth from Hopes back with his shirt he had been wearing. The two were still panting. Hope was still on his hands and knees, his erection still gloriously hard begging for attention. Noel saw the way she was eyeing the silver haired man and knew exactly what was going through her head. The same thing that always went through his. He smiled deviously and decided to take things in an unexpected direction.

He helped Hope to his feet and seeing as he had finished decided to redress much to Hopes displeasure. He sat back down on the couch pulling the gorgeous man into lap like before. His steely blue eyes bore into hers and he grinned devilishly beckoning her over. She hesitated unsure of this being a good idea or not. Once they went down this road there was no going back. Noel teased Hope by lightly playing with him keeping him hard but unfulfilled. He was so taken over by lust that he had no idea of what was going on around him. She took another swig, set it down and slowly made her way over. Hope glanced up realizing she was there and could barely form the words between breaths.

"Light, wha-at...are you....?" She snickered and before he could complete the sentence she had him in her mouth. He moaned and breathed loudly writhing at the delicious feeling. Noel kissed along his neck and between the two of them they quickly brought him to climax. She wanted to taste him, just once, so she allowed his seed to fill her mouth. The near scream as he climaxed was like music to their ears. Divine. She wiped her mouth and took another swig to wash it all down before turning to them.

"This never happened you hear me? I'm gonna go hit the hay, sweet dreams kiddos." She told them with a sinister smile and then disappeared into the guest room. Hope quickly passed out and was promptly carried to bed by his lover. Noel layed there awhile before falling asleep smiling at what just happened. It would certainly be an interesting breakfast in the morning.

 


	16. Dinner Party Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple dinner party turns not so simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for taking so long to post a new chapter, but here it is! Enjoy :)

 

 

It was a last minute idea. Lightning had nearly forgotten that she was having a small dinner party with her sister and soon to be brother-in-law. In a complete state of panic and array of profuse language she realized she had only a few hours till they showed up at her house. As she ran around collecting her things that was when Noel and Hope had an idea.

"Light, why don't you let us help you?" Hope offered.

"So help!" She replied frustrated and still in motion.

"With dinner." Noel added in a rather smart ass kind of tone. Finally she stopped and looked at the two of them smiling.

"Oh that's a fantastic idea! Noel your a genius!" She approached the couch the pair was sitting on and kissed the top of Noels head. Hope pouted looking rather put out seeing as it was half his idea too. Noel squeezed his knee reminding him he was more than appreciated.

"Shit. It's still gonna take like, two hours just to drive there." She sighed before resuming retrieving her things.

"Only if you drive the speed limit." Noel offered smiling. Hope laughed knowing exactly what he was planning on doing.

"Don't do it Light, I'm warning you." Hope teased getting a smirk in return.

"Well we will be taking a separate car anyhow so Lightning doesn't have to drive us home and back. That's such a long drive. But hey, I'll lead you follow." Noel explained. Hope suddenly had the urge to find some Dramamine.

"Hurry up and pack then we don't have all day! Yes you are staying the night don't even argue. I insist." She stated firmly and besides, the guys knew better than that anyway. Hope took to packing the clothes for the two of them while Noel grabbed toiletries. They were actually done packing before Lightning who had started over half an hour ago. They helped load up her car and then hit the road, Noel excited at the prospect of besting a new personal driving time record.

 

-

 

They arrived back at Lightnings in just over an hour. A relieved Hope nearly spilled out of the car happy to longer be moving while Noel and Lightning high-fived their accomplishment. Lightning lived in a two story corner condo brownstone. Inside it was very modernized and simple. She didn't like clutter and wasn't in the habit of spending a lot of time at home anyhow. Everything was however extraordinarily clean. She showed the couple upstairs and where they would be sleeping so they could get settled in. As she started to leave the room her phone rang.

"Hi sis."

"Oh are you?"

"No no that's fine."

"No Serah, it's seriously fine. I.."

"Tell him to shut up before I slap him."

"Uh huh."

"Yup, got it. Okay see you in a few."

Noel and Hope didn't need to hear the other end of that conversation, they already knew. Serah and Snow would be here early. In a few minutes early which left Lightning no time to prepare a dinner. She sighed rolling her eyes before thudding back downstairs.

"Light, why don't we just order out?" Hope offered after following her down.

"Okay first, you can't call me Light or Lightning. Either of you. I have never used that name here. Claire only. I mean it. Second, remember as much as you will be excited to see them they don't remember you. I know that's difficult but-"

"It's okay Li-Claire. We got it. Right Noel?" He elbowed his partner who nodded. Not ten minutes later the doorbell rang and suddenly the two boys felt nervous at seeing their former friends for the first time in this lifetime. Though Serah and Snow wouldn't remember, neither of them had forgotten how much they had all been through. Especially Noel and Serah, and Hope and Snow. They heard the all too familiar voices say their hellos and Lightnings explanation about dinner. That's when she mentioned them and decided to introduce everyone. Hope and Noel looked at each other a moment and exhaled. No matter what, they could never know so they had to play their parts well no matter how difficult.

"Serah and Snow, this is Hope and Noel. They are good friends of mine from out of town. We go way back. So be nice Snow." She added in a rough sarcastic tone. When their eyes met it was nearly impossible to choke back the tears and elation. Seeing them here now, happy and healthy made them smile even more.

"Sis, can you play hostess for me while I run out to pick up dinner? I promise I won't be gone long." Serah nodded and Lightning headed out the door leaving the four of them alone. Snow watched through the window as Lightning pulled out of the drive.

"And....safe." He announced suddenly. A big smile spread across Serah's face and tears started to roll down her cheeks as she stared bewildered at the man in front of her.

"N-Noel? Is it really you?" She held her hands to her chest as if she was somehow trying to prevent her heart from spilling out.

"Serah? You..know who I am?"

"Oh my god yes. I've missed you so much." She threw her arms around him and hugged him so tightly he could barely breathe. He held her for a few moments before looking at her perplexed.

"But..how? I came to see you remember? You acted like you didn't know who I was." Noel asked Snow kind of hurt.

"We always knew. Didn't want to break sis's heart though right Serah?" Snow smiled before turning toward Hope.

"You guys have always known? About...everything?" Hope asked again to clarify he was hearing them correctly. 

"Yeah kiddo, why, you miss me or somethn?" Snow teased mussing Hopes hair. He smiled punching Snow in the arm playfully.

"I see you haven't changed." Hope teased. Snow laughed and pulled the silver haired man in for a tight hug. Noel and Snow shook hands while Serah also nearly squeezed the life from Hope. 

"I should have known, when Light...er, shit. I mean Claire. When she said you two were engaged I found that a bit too convenient." Hope smirked.

"Hope! Did you just swear?!" Serah gasped though still smiling. It didn't take long for the flawless porcelain skin to glow a bright pink.

"I.." He didn't know how to reply to that. They all still saw him as a child though he was clearly a man. He sighed flustered. Noel started laughing and threw his arm around his friend.

"Aww don't pick on him, he's still a sweet heart. Most of the time." Noel teased causing Hope to at least smile a bit though his cheeks were still glowing.

"So I see you two found each other alright. You guys live near each other or something?" Snow inquired causing Hope to avoid that one altogether and bury his face in his hands. Noel laughed.

"...Not exactly. We're more like, roommates." He offered.

"Oh well that's so nice! You two friends and living together." Serah said smiling. Just then the door opened unexpectedly and Lightning entered surprised to see them all looking so comfortable given the circumstances. Serah got up to help her sister leaving the three guys alone to talk.

"You guys should really tell her." Noel whispered quietly to Snow. He looked apprehensive at that idea.

"She told us the reason why she wanted everyone to forget was so they could live happy normal lives free from the burdens of the past. But I think we are all doing that anyway." He added making a valid point.

"You know how she is, she'll be mad as hell if she knew we've been lying to her the whole time." Snow pointed out. Color having faded, Hope rejoined the other two in the conversation.

"Noel's right Snow."

"You gotta let me talk to Serah first." The three of them nodded in agreement. Noel got up and headed toward the kitchen to see what the two gals were preparing leaving his lover and friend some one on one time to catch up. As he came around the corner he collided into Serah causing her to almost fall over but caught her just in time making her laugh.

"Sorry Serah." Noel smiled back.

"I don't remember you ever being clumsy." Serah teased and right after she said it she knew she had fucked up. Everyone fell silent waiting for the long overdue reaction.

"So much for talking to Serah first." Hope whispered to Snow. 

 


	17. Dinner Party Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hidden truth between old friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! I am SO sorry for taking this long for the next chapter. Lots of huge life changes happening for me at the moment. Found out I am having my first kid and am moving into a house finally. With all the excitement my chapters may be a tad shorter like this one and may be posted a little less frequently. I promise though I will continue to write this story, I love these boys too damn much not to complete it ;)

 

Her eyes darted between the pair waiting for some sort of answer. Neither of them even bothered trying to deny it. They knew better. Instead they tried to prepare themselves for the fury that was about to be unleashed.

"Sis, please don't be mad. We just didn't want you to feel responsible for the past anymore." Serah tried to explain. Lightning's face was surprisingly calm making everyone even more cautious. Snow and Hope joined the others and everyone stood staring at Lightning waiting for some sort of response. It took the four of them by surprise when she started laughing.

"I guess that's what I get for trying to keep you guys apart." She smiled sweetly hugging all of them. They looked at each other then back to her. Was she serious? This was so unlike Lightning. They knew better. Where was the fury? The anger from having been lied to? 

"It's really okay you guys. I'm not going to freak out. I know that's what you are all waiting for." She teased returning to her task of assembling dinner. 

"Soooo.....we are cool then?" Noel asked lightly praying she wouldn't change her mind.

"Yes Noel, we're cool. Sit down guys, dinner's ready." 

 

-

 

"So Light, how did everything come together with you Noel and Hope? Obviously there's a story there if they remembered you well enough for you all to be friends." Serah asked curiously. Hope immediately tensed though Noel couldn't have been more relaxed. He just smiled waiting to hear Lightning explain this particular story. She coughed and hesitated a moment but all eyes were on her. All except Hope's whose eyes were focused on his shoes.

"It's kind of a long story." She offered but neither Serah nor Snow bought it. Snow crossed his arms, an amused look danced its way across his face.

"I thought I allowed the pair of them to be the only ones who remembered the past." She said matter of factly. 

"But why? Those two have been through more than any of us." Serah offered looking confused and saddened at her sisters decision. 

"Not for that reason." She said sharply clearly feeling cornered at the direction the conversation was headed. She looked to Noel for guidance but Noel just sat there amused and smiling waiting to see how it all was going to unfold.

"Well then why? What other reason is there Light?" Serah asked now seemingly agitated. Lightning sighed rolling her eyes that she had to spell it out for her younger sister. Snow however seemed to have caught on. His smile widened.

"Aww, my little man is all grown up!" Snow teased Hope putting his arm around him. Hope pulled his shirt over his face and Noel couldn't take anymore and started laughing. Serah looked more confused than ever.

"Serah it's pretty obvious isn't it?" Snow looked at his fiance with indignation. 

"I don't...understand?" 

"Serah, Noel and Hope are....together. You know, as a couple." He clarified. Serah actually turned far redder than Hope could ever have and actually looked shocked. 

"But.....how?" 

"Serah do I really need to break it down for ya? Look how embarrassed this entire topic has already made our little Hope." Snow teased tightening his grip around the silver haired man. She looked on the verge of tears throwing everyone off and sensing everyone's eyes on her she quickly got to her feet and left the room. Lightning gave Snow a look like a valid beating was on the way as she was about to go after her but Noel raised his hand gesturing for her to stop.

"I got this." He told them and went after her. 

 

She was standing on the back porch breathing in the cool night air when he slid the glass door open and stepped through. He closed it quietly behind him. She tried to wipe away her tears without him noticing but Noel never missed anything. He offered her his sleeve making her at least smile. 

"So, when were you planning on telling me?" Noel asked gently smiling. Her big blue eyes looked into his with such regret it nearly broke his heart. Deep down he always knew but what could he have ever said or done? She was taken and he thought she was truly in love.

"Noel I...." She couldn't finish her sentence. Tears filled her eyes once again and she looked away trying to hide the shame she felt. He gently cupped her cheeks with his hands pulling her gaze back to his.

"Serah, I know." He pulled her in for a hug and held her gently for a while. She cried softly into his chest and he just stroked her hair softly. As she slowly gained her composure she leaned back to see his face once again. Those familiar blue eyes carrying such love behind them rendered her speechless. 

"I still love you Noel." she admitted looking ashamed. 

"Why do you say it like it's a bad thing?" He asked confused.

"Well because silly, now we are both taken." She teased but the sadness still lingered. 

"He loves you ya know. He'll be better to you than I ever could." He caressed her cheek softly staring into those baby blue eyes. Tears started to fill them once again. He leaned in slowly and pressed his lips against hers tenderly. 

"I'll always love you Serah, you hold a special place in my heart." She smiled knowing he was being sincere.

"You really love him don't you?" She asked. He smiled warmly.

"Yes, I really love him." 

"Good. That makes me happy. Take good care of him Noel. He has such a beautiful heart."

"I promise." He smiled tenderly.

"Well then, you better go save him from Snow." The two of them laughed just like old times.

 


	18. Putting the Past to Bed (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel and Serah must confront the unspoken truth of their former lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! I apologize profusely for the ridiculously long time it has been since I have written a chapter. I became a Mother of a beautiful baby boy and moved into a new home setting my life in motion without leaving me much room or time for my hobbies. Upon re-reading my story here I was reminded of how much I love these two boys and their well deserved happiness. As promised, I will finish this story to the end so please forgive my long absence. Going forward I will do my very best to put out a chapter whenever possible.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has supported me and enjoyed my stories. Your kind comments make me so happy and keep me motivated. Thank you for your patience and now the long awaited continuation of my favorite love story! Enjoy! :)

     

      After a wonderful evening of food, friendly conversation and a bit more alcohol than expected the evening drew to a close as everyone fell sleepy. Light had already gone up to bed but with Snow's keys preventing the couple from departing. Using cushions from the couch they had made a makeshift bed and Snow was asleep before his head hit the pillow. Noel and Hope had returned to the guest room where Hope was snuggled against his lover fast asleep. However sleep didn't find Serah or Noel. Neither of them were able to forget the kiss between them earlier that evening.

     Serah tossed and turned trying to escape Snow's loud snoring and the memory of how soft and warm those lips that kissed her earlier that evening.It had stirred feelings once again she struggled to suppress. _Why am I doing this to myself? It could never work and I know I love Snow and want to spend the rest of my life with him. So why? Why can't I shake this feeling?_ She ran her hands through her hair in frustration. She knew the answer but didn't want to admit it. She desired Noel. She had fantasized about him many times in her previous life but without ever having the courage to confront it.  _UGH! What do I do??? I can't tell Light or Snow, it would break Hope's heart and actually admitting this to Noel? How embarrassing! He's happy with Hope, what am I doing? Serah get it together!_ But the more she tried to forget the more it invading her every thought. 

     Noel watched the soft rise and fall of his lover's body while he slept. He pulled his fingers through the man's hair breathing him in. He was content and happy yet something was lurking in the back of his mind. He always knew she had fallen for him. He tried so hard to keep their relationship platonic. She was with Snow and despite her feelings for him deep down he knew she loved Snow and would end up with him. It was better for everyone involved if they remained nothing more than friends. Most of the time back then he was able to view her as just that. A friend. But then tonight the way she looked at him. Those unspoken words that were all too familiar that even a past life could not erase called to him. He could and would never hurt the gorgeous man lying beside him. He was his happiness and his future. So why couldn't he just get past this? That subtle desire in her eyes, she wanted so badly for him to touch her. But he couldn't and therefore did not.

 

-

 

     "Snow! Hey, wake up!" she shook him trying to pull him from his drunken slumber.

     "Hmmph? What is it?" he mumbled grumpily without moving. Serah rolled her eyes in frustration. This was going to be harder than she anticipated. Undeterred she once again tried to wake him this time more forcibly. 

     "SNOW! WAKE UP!!! I know you can hear me!" She was now sitting on him. He groaned but stretched his body while rolling onto his back. His eyes slowly opened and was met with a frustrated glare. 

     "What's with that face?" he asked furrowing his eyebrows clearly annoyed with such a greeting after being woken up against his will. She straddled him comfortably before smiling deviously.

     "Make love to me." she commanded. Her hips began grinding atop him through their clothes.

     "Mmm, I like where this is going." He smiled approvingly. She grinned lustfully as she removed her shirt. His eyes widened in surprise at how forward she was becoming. It's not like it was the first time they made love under someone else's roof but she was always shy to the point that she wouldn't allow him to remove her clothes and they would stay inconspicuously under the blanket. Something was definitely off but the harder she moved her hips the harder he was becoming and any rational thinking instantly went out the window. She moaned while the friction began to intensify and removed her bra allowing her soft chest to hang freely. Snow was loving the show as she massaged her own breasts breathing heavily. 

     "Serah?" Snowed asked though she didn't hear him. Her head was back, her eyes tightly shut drowning in pleasure. She knew it was wrong but this was the only way she felt like she could be with him. Those sapphire eyes and sexy smile. She wasn't with Snow right now, in her mind it was Noel beneath her. The more she pictured it the wetter she became and her voice leaked out. Then the delicious friction abruptly stopped snapping her back to reality.

     "Huh?" She opened her eyes staring at Snow in confusion. He grabbed her hands and held them.

     "Serah. You're not being honest with me." Though his words sounded accusatory the tone was that of a friend.

     "What do you mean?" 

     "You know exactly what I mean. I'm not blind and I'm certainly not an idiot." He pointed out yet still in a soft tone. She began to feel uncomfortable at the way he was looking at her.  _Shit. Does he know?_ He sat up yet kept her in place still straddling his lap. He exhaled looking disappointed rather than angry.

     "I thought you trusted me." He said matter-of-factly. 

     "Snow, of course I do! Why would you say something like that?" He sighed before cupping her cheeks in his hands and looking her straight in the eyes.

     "Then tell me, who were you with just now?" The question threw her and she had nowhere to run. She had to face the music but what should she say? The truth? It would only hurt him even though she loved him and she chose him.  _How do I explain to my fiance that I just once want to feel the hunter's warmth on my body?_ The thought alone made her blush.

     "Hahahahaha!" Snow started laughing looking surprisingly relieved. She looked at him in confusion wondering what could possibly be going through his mind.

     "Oh my God! I should have known! It was right in front of me the entire time and I was too confident in my charm to see it. Hahaha! Well it all makes sense now."

     "Errr...what does? I still don't -"

     "Yes you do. You fell for him, and not that I blame you, I can see why. He was there for you when I should have been. He's not a bad looking guy either." He teased. Upon realizing what Snow had said she was instantly mortified and pulled her shirt on as quickly as possible trying to hide from him.  _Oh my God what have I done?!_ Snow's smile never faded however and he looked genuinely relieved. Serah was so confused but afraid to ask. She waited for him to say something first.

     "Ha, you're wondering why I am not upset aren't you?" He smiled mischievously. Serah only nodded still unable to formulate words.

     "Let me ask you one simple question but before you answer I want you to think about it a sec. Don't let it be a knee-jerk reaction. Speak from the heart." He smiled as he said this and looked patient and kind. Serah had no idea what he was going to ask.

     "Who do you want to spend the rest of your life with?" he asked so nonchalantly that her mouth hung open in confusion a moment before she could think. She knew the answer. There was never a doubt. 

     "You. Always. I love you Snow. I always have, I always will." She took his hands in her and kissed them before returning a smile. Snow's smile widened like he already knew the answer before he even asked. 

     "I know babe, and I love you too. And that's why, just this once, you get a free pass. I know what it's like to carry unresolved issues and I love you too much to see you suffer needlessly. Especially when the solution is right in front of you. So, just for tonight, if he'll have you, go be with Noel." His smile never faded and tears just poured from her eyes. She dove into his arms kissing him all over. 

     "There is one thing though before you go." He added with a wry smile. She tilted her head in wonder.

     "No matter what, you always have to tell me how much bigger my dick is...." They burst out laughing.

 

-

 

     Noel lay on his back staring at the ceiling. His sighs of discontentment finally brought his lover out of his blissful rest.

     "Noel?" Hope rolled over facing him looking concerned. His beautiful eyes sparkled in the dim light from the moon peaking in through the window. Noel rolled over and smiled running his hand across Hope's cheek.

     "I'm sorry I woke you. He said tenderly while tracing the outline of the beautiful man's face. 

     "What's wrong? It's not like you to still be awake..." Hope's eyes searched the brooding sapphire's beside him knowing something big was weighing on Noel's shoulder's. Hope had spent both lifetimes observing the behavior of other's. It didn't take long to put two and two together. 

     "Noel, I'd be lying if I said it didn't bother me or that I wasn't jealous. I'm also not a fool and have enough faith in us to know you will come back to me." Noel stared at Hope with a mix of surprise and confusion and thus was unable to find any words. Hope unfurrowed his brows relaxing into a smile. His fingers tangled in the brunette's hair before pulling him into a tender kiss. 

     "Hope? I -" Before he could continue Hope once again claimed his mouth this time finding Noel's tongue. Their kisses got deeper and deeper and it didn't take long before their breaths became heavy and uneven. Noel began to run his hand along the outline of Hope's body but Hope caught the hunter's hand in his and tenderly kissed each finger.

     "Just tonight, just once. Go to her. Unburden yourself so you can come back to me with no regrets." The silver haired man pressed his lips tenderly to his lover's forehead. Noel began to open his mouth but Hope shook his head pressing his finger to Noel's lips. 

     "Go." He smiled once more and unable to protest or refuse Noel hesitantly climbed out of bed and headed toward the door. As he turned the doorknob he paused a moment and whispered loud enough for Hope to hear.

     "I love you more than words or actions could ever say. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life growing old with you. Hope Estheim, my heart is truly yours and yours alone. Forever." He smiled and quietly left the room.

 


	19. Putting the Past to Bed (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serah and Noel finally confront the unspoken feelings they had for each other.

 

     As Noel closed the door behind him stepping out into the dark hallway he immediately bumped into someone.

     "Serah?" He asked absolutely surprised that the person he was on his way to see was standing inches from his face. Serah's face blossomed into a lovely shade of pink dropping her eyes to the floor.

     "N-Noel I...." She was so nervous she couldn't bring herself to look into those beautiful sapphire eyes. She felt his warm hand rest upon her shoulder causing a sudden thrill through her body. She started to tremble under his touch and without having to say a word to each other they both already knew what the outcome of the clandestined meeting would be. Still staring at the ground she felt his hand make it's way up the side of her neck and onto her cheek cupping it firmly before bringing her face to look up at him. His smile was the same as it had always been instantly bringing a sigh of relief. Noel chuckled at how adorable it was.

     "It's up to you Serah. I assume you are here for the same reason I was on my way to find you." He spoke so nonchalantly that it made her even more nervous. Her heart was racing at the implication of the man before her's words. She could barely breathe let alone try and form some sort of response so she bit her lip nervously looking to Noel instead hoping he would say something. He searched her eyes carefully before asking the next question though he was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

     "Snow?" His eyes were gentle and his voice soft. She nervously nodded her eyes falling back to her feet. Noel of course already knew she wouldn't be standing here in this predicament had she not had that conversation with her fiance. After a moment she finally spoke though her eyes never moved from her shoes she was staring at so strongly.

     "Hope"? Her voice was so timid it surprised even her. He lifted her chin with his index finger bringing her back into view. He smiled and simply nodded. Her breath hitched just feeling his finger touching her in a way she had never known before and began to doubt if she would be able to go through with this. Seeing the conflict in her eyes Noel smirked leaning in to whisper in her ear.

     "Serah, how on Earth do you plan on seducing me when you can barely stand after simply touching you with one finger?" Completely thrown at the sultry tone she had never heard before her body instantly tensed up.

     "S-s-seduce you?!" Her eyes were wide with shock and the realization of Noel's statement had spread a fire across her entire face. As he leaned back to meet her gaze he laughed in the same way he had always done with her.

     "S-stop teasing me!" she lightly punched his arm realizing how much Noel was enjoying watching her stumble through this situation. She glared at him angrily but the color on her face didn't fade.

     "I'm sorry, but you are just too adorable when you are all flustered like this." He laughed peering into her eyes. Feeling mortified she looked back to the ground trying to hide the embarrassment coursing through her. _'Leave it to Noel to make this even harder on me!'_ He laughed again before embracing her.

     "Okay okay, I promise, no more teasing." He offered sweetly as he ran his hand down her hair. Feeling his body now against hers and the heat from his skin instantly sent her heart a flutter. His touch was softer than she had anticipated from him. Somehow she pictured him as being rough and a tad dominating yet feeling him like this said otherwise. Her heart started pounding in her chest so loudly she knew he could feel it. Her legs started to tremble and without warning Noel had swept her into his arms and carried her quietly back into the bedroom. Serah instantly panicked knowing Hope was inside and couldn't imagine what he would say or feel seeing the two of them like this. 

     "N-Noel! No!" However he pretended not to hear her as they entered the room and closed the door. He set her down gently and her eyes immediately fell upon the beautiful man sitting in the bed reading peacefully. As he looked over to them Serah instantly felt horrible and was about to turn and run until Hope spoke.

     "Ha! I was wondering how long it was going to take you two to realize there is nowhere to go for such things." His smile was warm and confident making the heat on Serah's face almost unbearable. Noel just smirked in response running his hand through his hair behind his head. Hope closed his book before standing and pulling his robe over his shoulder's. He picked up his book and headed past them toward the door but pausing a moment before resting his hand on Noel's shoulder.

     "I'm glad you decided to be chivalrous and use a bed." He smirked before clapping him on the back. He looked over his other shoulder at Serah who was once again staring at the floor feeling more embarrassed than she ever had in her entire life. Hope leaned in and whispered softly in her ear.

     "Be careful, that one is a little wild in the sack." He chuckled and exited the room. Nope, this actually was more embarrassing than even that. She covered her face in her hands trying to hide the crimson flush that she was sure covered the entire northern hemisphere of her body. Noel looked at her a moment before laughing.

     "Not what you were expecting to hear?" Serah wasn't even going to attempt to respond to that very uncomfortably true statement. After a moment of silence she felt her hands being lifted from her face. Noel's beautiful face was mere inches from her own causing her breath to hitch as she inhaled. He said nothing but smiled gently as he ran his fingers softly down her cheek never breaking eye contact. His eyes sparkled catching her prisoner and unable to escape his tender expression. He held her chin gently running his thumb across her lips watching as they trembled. He brought his lips to hers so slowly she once again began to shake in his arms. The kiss was soft and chaste before he quickly released his lips from her own. Though their lips had separated the distance between them remained the same. She could feel his breath across her skin. His breaths were still calm and smooth compared to her nervous quick one's. He kissed her cheek softly and then whispered in her ear.

     "What would you like me to do?" He offered though his voice was not filled with the usual humor she was so used to hearing. No, it was low and primal sounding sending a thrill through her body.

     "Ah-hh...N-Noel" was all she could manage before he leaned his forehead against hers taking a deep breath. 

     "Guess I'll have to lead hmm?" He smiled a moment but immediately claimed her mouth in a deep kiss stealing her breath away. She blindly reached out steadying herself as she grabbed his strong arms. His tongue found hers causing a soft moan to leave her mouth and fill his. Her body began to weaken at his every touch. Sensing this he gently pulled her to the bed, their lips never leaving each other. As their kisses grew deeper and deeper Noel felt the carnal side take over. It had been quite some time since he had been with a woman but he was pretty sure he hadn't forgotten how to make them feel good. He pushed Serah onto the bed so she landed on her back. She looked at him surprised at the look in his eyes. She had seen that expression many times. It was the same one he wore when he would hunt, only now, she was the prey. As he removed his shirt she felt the desire swell inside her so intense it was almost too much to control. She had pleasured herself to this scenario so many times but now here it was in front of her unmistakably real. She wanted to feel his hands all over her body.

     "Would you like to shed your clothes or shall I do it for you?" His voice was dripping with desire. A soft whimper escaped her lips as she stared at him standing above her unable to answer him. A mischievous grin found it's way across Noel's face. He ever so slowly moved toward her never breaking eye contact. So slowly and precise he seemed feline. She hesitated slightly seeing that predatory gleam in his eyes and started to inch her way backward when he snickered and quickly grabbed her hip dragging her back toward him.

     "You're not going anywhere Serah." His voice was so deep and firm that he seemed like a man possessed. Hearing her name spill from his lips in such a seductive way sent a yearning between her thighs. He was now hovering over her determining his next strike. His grin widened as he pulled the shirt from her body sending the buttons flying in all directions. A lacy pink bra was all that now stood in the way of what he wanted. However, he decided to play with her a little before helping her rid herself of it. He slowly pressed his body atop of hers and began to tenderly kiss her neck and chest eliciting moans of pleasure to escape her swollen lips. He made his way down her chest and brushed his nose against the fabric shielding her erect nipple. A needy gasp fell from her lips. He kissed and nipped through the fabric driving her mad. She had tangled her fingers in his hair and was desperately writhing below him. His hands made their way behind her back and deftly unfastened the hooks. As he slid each strap from both shoulders kisses followed in their wake. Her eyes were tightly shut as she moaned his name. Finishing the task at hand her soft chest fell gently as it was exposed to the cool air. He took in the beautiful sight of her tiny and perfect pink nipples screaming for attention upon the soft mounds of flesh beneath them. Noel felt the hardness begin to grow between his legs.

     "Mmmmmm, so...soft." He murmured as he buried his face nuzzling against them before running his tongue around the tip. He would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the softness of a woman. His hands lovingly fondled her breasts as he took his time tasting each nipple. Her body was quivering from the sensation. Knowing that if he didn't move on he would never be able to finish experiencing all of her. His lips and tongue trace their way down her stomach and around her navel. She was already rocking her hips which meant she was more than ready but Noel wanted to taste her before taking her. Quickly pulling down her panties and removing the skirt he saw a sight that he had fondly remembered. Feeling her skin to the air she tensed raising herself on her forearms. Serah very seldomly allowed Snow to go down on her. It always made her feel embarrassed and awkward and so she never really got to enjoy the pleasure from it. 

     "Noel...ummm." She was trying to think of how she wanted to word it when suddenly she felt his tongue inside her. It felt so incredible she cried out falling back on the bed.

     "Y-you don't.....h-h-have to.....ahh"! He laughed breathing against her thighs.

     "Well I appreciate your generosity but I'm not doing this for you." He teased before slowly running his tongue along her entire area. There was no reply, only heavy breathing mixed with whimpers as she bucked her hips. Her taste was amazing and he dipped his tongue inside her once more before pressing soft kissed along her thighs. Unable to control her need to feel more she subconsciously squeezed her legs together around his head making him smile. He loved being able to bring out this sort of reaction. Obligingly he used the tip of his tongue and dragged it up and down her clit making her moan helplessly and increasing the pressure around his head. Her wetness was streaming out of her signaling how good she was feeling. Noel continued to swirl his tongue all around but always coming back to her most sensitive little spot. Shaking her hips wildly she had grabbed a hold of his hair pulling it desperately.

     "Oh God....Noel....I'm....I'm gonna!" She couldn't finish her sentence as the waves of pleasure coursed through her making her cry out, tightening her grip everywhere on Noel. He smiled watching her lose control clinging to him desperately as his tongue pleasured her over the edge. As her body slowly collapsed releasing Noel from it's grip he kissed her thighs tenderly before hovering over her once again. It was a beautiful sight to him as she lay there panting, eyes closed, eyelashes fluttering and her hair damp with sweat. Yeah...he still had it he laughed to himself. After Serah eventually calmed down, her breathing back to normal she finally opened her eyes meeting Noel's gentle smile hovering above her. Noel's smile instantly faded at the expression on her face and the look in her eyes. This was not Serah looking at him. Her expression was wild and hungry and void of any hesitation. This was an entirely different creature than the one that he had run into outside the door not that long ago. Feeling a tad bewildered Noel sat back on his knees as she sat up leering at him hungrily.  _'Woah'_ He suddenly felt his confidence waver as she closed the distance between them with a fire burning out of control throughout her body. 

     "S-Serah?" Noel tested her but there was no response as she got closer and closer now pushing him down and climbing her way atop of him. Straddling him tightly a carnal smile made it's way to her lips before roughly kissing him. She kissed along his jaw and neck before gently biting his ear.

     "My turn." Her voice in his ear was low and sultry and very unlike the woman he thought he knew so well. When their eyes met once more she made quick work of his pants and boxers leaving the pair finally full skin to skin. She stared at his manhood before licking her lips and grabbing it firmly. She stroked him a few times before regaining eye contact. Noel could not take his eyes away from the mysterious creature as she hungrily devoured his length. Her tongue licked and swirled while her mouth tightly pulled up and down along his shaft. Noel's breath caught in his throat as she increased the pressure. It was almost too much to bare as he watched her enjoy every moment. 

     "S-Serah stop! You're gonna make me cum and I won't be able t-to, ahh-hah" The heat was building making the blood rush it's way down. Her mouth quickly left him and without a word or pause she straddled him forcing his member inside her. She threw her head back moaning at the incredible and long awaited sensation. Noel was trying his best to regain some composure as her tightness threatened to send him over the edge. They stayed that way several moments before locking eyes with one another. She smiled at him and for a moment Noel saw a hint of Serah in there. She pressed her lips against his tenderly enjoying the feeling knowing the end of this wonderful night was drawing to a close. She would never forget how he felt, how he tasted, how wonderful his skin smelled. 

_'I love you Noel. I always will. You sacrificed so much for me back then and lost everything. I could never repay your selfless kindness. Not in a thousand lifetimes. Thank you for tonight, for allowing me to thank you by showing you my love. For finally, after all this time, being able to say goodbye.'_

 Tears streamed down her cheeks as she pulled her lips from his. When he saw her tears his expression softened.  _'Serah'_ He embraced her tenderly a while and just held her while she rested her head on his shoulder. When she leaned back to meet his face he was relieved to see the real Serah once more. Not the overly shy one like in the hallway or the animal that wanted to devour him. No. He was looking at the woman he once risked it all for. His heart began to feel lighter as the pain of that former life slowly washed away in the love they were making. 

     No words needed to be spoken. They understood. Smiling at each other Noel slowly pulled her against his warm body and gently rocked his hips moving inside her. Her soft moan fell upon his shoulder. He tenderly made love to her allowing their hearts to connect one last time as the people they used to be. His hands tangled in her hair as their breaths grew heavier. 

      _'I don't regret it Serah. Though I may have lost everything in the end, it was all worth it to see you happy now. Please, promise me you will always smile in this life. You deserve all the happiness your precious heart can hold. You will always hold an important place in my heart sweet girl. I love you.'_

     As they moved together allowing their feelings to manifest physically they kissed each other one last time as the climax of their love washed over them. After catching their breaths their foreheads rested against each other as they smiled. 

_A love story that finally gave them both what they had never expected to find. A peaceful and happy ending._

 


End file.
